Anime Kingdom
by AnimeFan1016
Summary: Not good with summaries, but please read. Hope it's at least okay. Pairings: Naruto/Hinata, Sakura/Sasuke in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfiction, so I'm sorry if there are some things that don't make any sense. Anyway, I don't own any of the characters or the anime that will be featured in this fanfic. **_

**Prologue:**

**The dream**

A boy with spiky golden hair takes a few steps through a dark room. The thirteen year old boy looks for a way out, but is unsuccessful.

"Where am I?" he asks to himself. "Kyuubi! This isn't funny!"

"_Welcome, Naruto Uzumaki," _a voice calls out of nowhere. The voice startles the boy.

"W-Who's there!?"

He reaches for a kunai, but discovers that he doesn't have his weapon pouch.

"_You not need to fear me, Naruto. I am the light within your heart,"_

"Really, the light within my heart?"

"_That is correct. I have come to test you, Naruto. I have come to test you to see if you are strong enough to face the darkness," _says the voice.

"Test? What kind of test? And what are you talking about when you say 'the darkness'?" Naruto is completely clueless on the subject right now.

"_The darkness in you heart, Naruto,"_

"Huh?"

He takes one step forward, and doves appear under his feet and take flight. A second later, he's standing on a platform. In the middle of the platform, there is a portrait of him giving a thumbs up, and smiling his goofy grin. Around him are smaller portraits of his friends.

Naruto inspects them closely. There are Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke. Then, Naruto notices something odd. He looks at Sakura then Hinata's portrait. Around Sakura, there is a simple circle. Around Hinata, there is a heart. Why is there a heart around Hinata, and not Sakura?

"What's going on?"

"_This is your pillar of light, Naruto,"_

"Well, that's good to know but that's not what I meant. I mean, why is there a heart around Hinata and not around Sakura?"

There is a silence. Naruto is starting to get annoyed. "Hey, answer me!"

"_I'm afraid I cannot tell you, Naruto. You have to discover the answer you seek on your own,"_

That response just annoys Naruto even more. He is in deep thought, trying to find out then and there. His thoughts are interrupted by a light at the edge of the pillar.

"_Please step forward,"_

Naruto does so, both out of curiosity and he thought it was best not to argue. Once he reaches the edge, something triggers him to turn around. Three weapons appear from sparks of light. There is a Mage's Staff, a Sword, and a Shield.

"_Choose a weapon that will set your path,"_

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Naruto says as soon as he grabs the sword.

"_Good, your path is set, now the test can begin,"_

The pillar begins to shake, and fall into pieces. Naruto is now falling into the darkness…until another platform appears out of nowhere, and he lands peacefully on his feet. He then notices a door.

"A door? I wonder where it leads," Naruto says to himself. He walks up to the door and opens it. He is greeted by a blinding light.

Naruto finds himself on a new platform again. He senses danger, and then black little bug-like creatures appear out of nowhere. There are six in total.

"What are those things?"

"_Those are creatures that seek your heart, Naruto. The Heartless will stop at nothing until they successfully capture your heart,"_

"Really?! You've got to be kidding me!"

Naruto pulls out the sword he equipped to himself, and gets ready for battle. The creatures leap into the air to tackle Naruto, but he dodges by rolling out of the way. When the creatures land in the spot where he once was, Naruto runs up and slices three of the creatures and they disappear from the contact of the sword.

The remaining ones retreat, and disappear.

Naruto looks to his right, and sees an odd looking set of stairs. It seems they lead to another pillar. Naruto runs up the stairs, and is greeted by more light in the middle of the new pillar.

"_The further you venture towards the light, the greater your shadow becomes,"_

Naruto turns around, and notices his shadow is longer than it should be. What really disturbs him next, is that his shadow comes to life by lifting itself up to its feet. Then it starts transforming. Behind it nine large tails appear, its feet and hands form paws and claws, its head becomes that of a fox with razor sharp teeth, and yellow eyes. The transformation is complete, and Naruto's shadow is now an exact replica of the Nine-tailed Fox Demon, Kyuubi.

Naruto is scared out of his mind, and runs in the opposite direction of the shadow. He almost runs right off the pillar. He turns around, seeing there's no way out.

"Ok you stupid fox, come and get it!"

One of the tails flew straight for Naruto. He dodges, and the tail misses with a crash. The shadow retracts its tail and tries the same attempt with a second tail. Naruto dodges again, but once tail misses he slashes downwards on the tail, and the shadow roars in pain.

Naruto charges at the shadow's head with his sword ready to end its life, but the shadow smacks Naruto back with one of its tails. Then the shadow brought its claw up, and brought it down over Naruto. Naruto rolls out of the way of being crushed by the giant claw.

Naruto quickly rose to his feet, and rushes up to the shadow's claw and slashes its wrist. The shadow cries in agony.

"Ha! How'd you like that?"

Naruto's gloat was cut short by the shadow firing a fire ball from its open jaws. Naruto doesn't think, and tries to block the ball of flames. On contact with the sword the fire ball explodes, sending Naruto flying over the edge of the pillar.

Naruto quickly grabs the edge before it was too late. He quickly pulls himself up and takes a deep breath. Then, he's grabbed by the shadow's claw. The shadow draws him in close and snarls, showing its razor sharp teeth.

"Aw man, two words," Naruto struggles and gets his arm free; sword in hand, "breath-mints!" and slashes the shadow's wrist. The shadow roars in agony; dropping Naruto. He takes this chance, and jumps into the air.

The shadow notices, but can't react. Naruto is too quick and stabs his sword into the shadow's skull in between the eyes.

"Ha! Got ya!"

The shadow sways sideways; the sword still stuck in its skull. The shadow bursts into a black mist, and consumes Naruto.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"_Don't be afraid,"_

Little by little, every part of Naruto is disappearing.

"_You hold the mightiest weapon of all. And don't forget,"_

Naruto fully vanishes into the darkness.

"_You are the one, who will open the door,"_

**Prologue End…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope the last chapter was okay. Well, if it was, please review. Now, for the next chapter. I hope for some laughs through the whole story too.**_

**Chapter One:**

**Enter Tazuna **

**The Bridge Builder**

Naruto wakes up; the sun rays blinding his vision. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and yawns.

"Man, what a weird dream," he says while stretching. "But it felt too real to be a dream,"

Naruto is a thirteen year old shinobi of Konaha, the Hidden Leaf Village. He has recently become a Genin, the beginning rank of being a ninja, and was put on a three person squad with a leading sensei. His teammates are Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Their sensei is Kakashi Hatake, who is late for late for everything and always comes up with lame excuses for why he's late.

"Man, I'm bored already!"

"Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto looks down and sees his teammates.

Sakura Haruno: a girl with long pink hair, she's wearing what looks like a combination of a short-sleeved red shirt and a dress, and black pants.

Sasuke Uchiha: a boy with black spiky hair, wearing a blue shirt and white shorts. He's also the last of his clan. It's a mystery how and why it happened.

"Hey, guys! What's going on?"

"Kakashi-sensei got us another mission! Come on, we're going to be late!" Sakura says.

Sakura and Sasuke have been Naruto's friends ever since the ninja academy. They are the same age as him.

Naruto and Sasuke used to be rivals in the academy; they wanted to see who was better. But, later they both discovered that neither of them had a family and decided to drop the rivalry. They became best friends, and then later they were like brothers and still are.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke reach the Hokage's Tower to except their mission, which is to hunt down a Land-lord's, from another village, lost cat.

They are in a forest several miles away from the village, where they tracked the cat down.

"Sasuke here, I'm in point A,"

"Sakura here, I'm in point B,"

"Naruto here, I'm in point C,"

"You're slow, Naruto," Kakashi says through an ear-mic.

Kakashi Hatake: a man with black pants, and a green Chunin vest. Kakashi's a Jonin level ninja, one of the highest ranks in being a ninja. He has white hair that sticks straight up, and wears a mask over his face up to his nose. He wears his Leaf headband over his left eye.

"Alright guys, get ready, how far is the target?" Kakashi asks.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are hiding behind 3 separate trees in the same location.

"Five meters, we're ready, just say the word," Naruto says through the ear-piece.

"Ok and…NOW!"

All three jump out to tackle their target. Sakura and Sasuke miss because the target is too quick, but Naruto drops in front of it and grabs the cat. The cat's now ticked and begins scratching Naruto's face, causing him to yell in pain.

"Well…?" Kakashi asks.

"Red bow on the right ear. No doubt about it," Sasuke says.

"Good job team, Mission "Capture Tora" complete,"

"CAN'T YOU GET US A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS!?!? I HATE CATS!!!!" Naruto nearly busts Kakashi's ear-drums.

They bring the cat back to the Hokage's Office, where the cat's owner is waiting. The Land-lord starts smothering and squeezing the cat.

"If that lady were my master, I'd run for the hills too," Naruto says; Sakura and Sasuke nod in agreement.

The Land-lord gives the Hokage the mission's payment, and walks out the door.

"Well Team &, another mission complete. Good work," says the Third. "Now, I think you three are ready for the next step. Since this team has successfully completed thirty-five D-Rank missions, I'll give you a C-Rank mission this time,"

"Really? You think they're ready for a C-Rank mission?" Kakashi asks a little surprised.

"This is very simple. It's an escort/protection mission," The Hokage opens a scroll with a big "C" painted on it. "You're to escort a bridge builder back to his village in the Land of Waves."

"Alright! A mission with a little more excitement!" Naruto jumps for joy. The Third turns to the Chunin sitting next to him.

"Iruka, please tell the client to enter the room," he says.

"Yes, Lord Hokage," He gets up and leaves the room. A few minutes later Iruka arrives with the client.

"Ah, Tazuna, this is the team that will be escorting you," the Hokage says.

Tazuna examines the group. "Really? A group of snot-nosed kids?" Tazuna is an old man who wears his glasses at the end of his nose, and carries around a bottle of alcohol.

"I'm Tazuna; bridge builder of the Land of Waves. I expect you to escort me back to my home, and protect me until the bridge is finished. Understood?"

Kakashi replies, "You have nothing to worry about. My team is one of the best, and their teamwork is remarkable,"

"Fine, I'll hold you to that," Tazuna says taking a sip of his alcohol. "We leave in ten minutes,"

Ten minutes later, they arrive at the Village Gates. They all have a backpack with their supplies they'll need for the trip. The Land of Waves is at least three days away.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Naruto shouts running to their destination.

**Chapter One**

**End**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, a little more excitement in this chapter. Read and review.**_

**Chapter Two:**

**The First Victims to the Darkness**

Ten miles away from Konaha, Naruto and his friends are walking the path to the Land of Waves. So far the mission isn't as exciting as Naruto thought it would be.

"Man, this mission got boring fast,"

"Naruto, not all C-Rank missions will have fights. Sometimes there won't be any at all, right sensei?" Sakura says turning to Kakashi.

"Well, sometimes if you're lucky,"

They walk a few more miles, and pass by a puddle of water. The puddle twitches, and a man rises up out of the water. Another jumps out of the trees, and they attack Kakashi with spiked chains. Kakashi swiftly dodges the chains, and counters by tossing two kunai knives at the men; who block with their metal claws on their right arms.

The genin and bridge builder are startled, and the genin get into a protection formation around Tazuna.

"We are known as the Demon Brothers! We have come to assassinate the bridge builder!" says Demon Brother #1.

"Why; what's your business with the bridge builder?"Kakashi asks while pulling out another kunai.

"That's none of your business," says Demon Brother #2 as they get ready to attack again.

Suddenly, Kakashi reacts to movement in some bushes to his left. Everything becomes quiet, as the Demon Brothers sense movement as well. Then, there's movement everywhere. Demon Brother #2 looks to his right, and something tackles him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

Demon Brother #1 turns to see his brother getting his face scratched by a black bug-like creature. "What is that thing?"

Demon Brother #2 punches the creature off of him. The creature lands on its back, then leaps to its feet. Next, more of them just appear out of nowhere. "W-what's going on here?!" he asks with a shaky voice.

Kakashi is just as shocked as them. _"N-no, this can't be happening! Why; why are the Heartless here?!" _

"K-Kakashi-sensei, what are those things?" Sakura asks, getting a little frightened.

Naruto is stunned by the sight of the creatures. _"The creatures from my dream!" _

The Demon Brothers are backing away from the creatures, but Demon Brother #2 halts in his tracks. He looks down, and notices two of them holding down his feet with darkness creeping over his body. He's freaking out, the rest of the creatures jump him; tackling him to the ground.

"No, brother!" Demon Brother #1 didn't even have a second to react. He gets jumped by five of the creatures. Darkness consumes both their bodies, and their hearts hover in the air. Naruto and others are frozen stiff from fear and shock. Two of the creatures jump and catch the hearts, and darkness consumes them. Suddenly, in place of darkness, there are two new creatures that look like soldier knights; black and purple bodies, red claws, and armor helmets. The two soldiers turn to Kakashi's group. Kakashi turns to his team and the client and yells, "Everyone run now! We can't stay here!"

They run down the path as fast as they can with the creatures right behind them. Naruto and his team are too fast for the creatures to keep up. When they were out of range the Heartless disappear into darkness.

They stop to catch their breath. "Alright Kakashi-sensei, what were those things?" Sakura asks.

Kakashi sighs, _"Why are they here now?" _"Those creatures are called the Heartless. They're monsters that are attracted to the darkness in people's hearts,"

This catches Naruto's attention. "Wait; Heartless?"

"Yes, why; do you know something, Naruto?" Kakashi asks.

"I had a dream that involved them, before this mission begun," he then explains his dream to his team and client.

"Well, that's quite an interesting dream, Naruto," Kakashi says absorbing all the information being given.

"Kakashi-sensei, how do you know about these things? Were the Heartless here before?" Sakura asks.

He sighs, "Yes, they were here a little before the Nine-tailed Fox Demon appeared. They were everywhere, stealing the villagers hearts; men, women, even children. The Heartless are vicious monsters that I believe are more ruthless than a Rouge Ninja. When the announcement of the fox came, the Heartless, strangely, the Heartless started leaving the village towards the location of where the fox was. But, when the Fourth Hokage defeated the Nine-tailed Fox with a bright light, the fox along with the Heartless vanished. I don't know what happened, but I think the Heartless have returned to finish what they started," he turns to Tazuna with a serious look. "I'm sorry, but we'll have to cancel the mission and return to the village and warn the Hokage about this,"

Tazuna nods, "I understand,"

"Um…K-Kakashi-s-sensei? I feel a l-little dizzy…" Sakura says looking a little tipsy.

"Strangely,…I'm f-feeling the s-same way…" Sasuke says as they both pass out.

"Sakura! Sasuke! Hey, what's wrong; why did they pass out, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Relax, Naruto, we'll just carry them back to the village. You carry Sakura, and I'll carry Sasuke," Kakashi says while picking up Sasuke and putting him on his back. "Alright, let's get going,"

**Chapter Two End**


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter and the next chapter will be quite short. Read and review anyway please.**_

**Chapter Three:**

**Sasuke's Dream**

Sasuke opens his eyes and finds himself on a platform. "Where am I?"

"_This is your pillar of Darkness,"_

The voice startles Sasuke. He looks around to see if anyone's there. No one is.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"_I, Sasuke Uchiha, am the darkness within you,"_

"The darkness…within me?"

"_Now, the time has come, you must choose a path to fallow,"_

A Staff, a Sword, and a Shield appear in front of him.

"_One of these weapons will guide you to your destiny,"_

"One of these weapons will be the path I take? Hmm, well the sword shall be my best bet,"

Sasuke grabs the sword and swings it around to get use to it.

"_Your path is set, now to test your skills,"_

Five Shadow Heartless appear. Sasuke only smirks, "Your going to test my skills with these Heartless? Fine by me," He charges towards them, and within seconds the first three are gone. The fourth one makes an attempt to strike, but Sasuke jumps into the air to dodge it. He lands behind the Shadow, and slices it in half. The fifth and final Shadow, leap into the air to strike, but Sasuke kicks up wards to send the Heartless even higher. He then jumps up with them and slices the last Shadows in half. "Humph, is that all you got?"

"_Good, you are ready. The real test begins,"_

"What? You mean that was just practice?" Sasuke asks. Suddenly, Sasuke turns around and sees darkness start to form a body. Sasuke is surprised to see what or who is now in front of him. His eyes grow wide from shock. "This is my test? I have to fight my big brother, Itachi!?"

The darkness forms his worst fear; the murderer of his entire clan, Itachi Uchiha. He pulls out a kunai and charges for Sasuke.

"_To be worthy, you must defeat the darkness in your and control it at will,"_

Itachi slashes at Sasuke's head; Sasuke dodges by ducking, but in result gets kicked to the side. He quickly rolls out of the way of Itachi's sword he just pulls out. Sasuke slashes at Itachi's feet; he jumps out of range. Sasuke gets up and charges toward Itachi, ready to strike. Their blades start clashing with one another, while sparks are flying. Sasuke slashes downwards; Itachi moves to the side making him miss, and then kicks Sasuke all the way to the edge of the pillar.

"Man, even though he's not really here, this Itachi is just like the real thing." Sasuke says while struggling to get to his feet. "I need to think of something fast, or I'm done for."

Itachi charges towards Sasuke at full speed. He strikes, but Sasuke quickly guards the blade. Sasuke kicks Itachi's hand, making him drop his sword and Sasuke stabs him where the heart is suppose to be.

Itachi stumbles back, darkness spreading everywhere. He sinks into the pillar and darkness starts consuming it.

"W-what's going on?" Sasuke says when the darkness starts consuming him.

_Don't be afraid._

_You have the mightiest weapon of all._

_You too will be the one who will open the door._

**Chapter Three**

**End**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four:**

**Sakura's Dream**

"W-where am I?"

"_Sakura Haruno, this is your Pillar of Light, and I am the light within you,"_

"Really? Well, why am I here?"

"_You must choose a path to fallow,"_

A staff, shield, and a sword appear. (You know the drill.)

"A path, huh? Well, I want be strong like Naruto and Sasuke. I don't want to be a burden to them, so I want to be stronger." She takes the sword. (If you're wondering why I'm having all three of them take the sword, you see next chapter.) "I'm not the best with weapons, but I'll do what I can."

Five Shadow Heartless appear.

"_There will be times when you have to fight,"_

A Heartless lunges towards Sakura to strike at her, but she quickly slices it in half. A second one gets behind her. She uses her flexibility to dodge an incoming punch. Then she stabs the Heartless in the stomach.

Two Heartless charge from her left and right. She quickly jumps out of the way, and the Heartless ram into each other. She then slices both of them at the same time. The last one jumps up high for an aerial attack, but Sakura slices upwards cutting it in two.

"Oh yeah! I'm the best!"

"_Good, now step forward,"_

Sakura sees a bright light and walks towards it.

"_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes,"_

Sakura turns around and sees her shadow come to life.

"Wha-what?"

Sakura is now being towered over a three-story version of herself. Shadow-Sakura leans down and punches the floor. The force of the power of the blow creates a shockwave. Sakura leaps into the air to avoid the wave; Shadow-Sakura pounds the floor again and Sakura leaps out of the way of another wave. This time, Shadow-Sakura snatches her out of the air. Once it does, she feints from the force…or does she? Shadow-Sakura pulls her up close to its face, and Sakura opens her eyes smiling.

"Fooled ya!"

She frees her hand, and takes the sword and stabs Shadow-Sakura between the eyes. It drops Sakura, stumbles, and falls over the edge.

"Oh yeah! I truly am the best!" Sakura says holding up two fingers for peace. Suddenly, the pillar gets shrouded in darkness.

"W-What the!?"

"_Don't be afraid,"_

Darkness starts consuming Sakura.

"_You hold the mightiest weapon of all,"_

Sakura struggles to get free, but fails.

"_And don't forget,"_

Sakura unleashes a terrified scream.

"_You too are the one who will open the door,"_

**Chapter Four**

**End**


	6. Attention!

**A/N: Okay, before I continue, I'm a little stumped on worlds for the heroes to travel to. I have some ideas of my own, but I'm all open for suggestions.**

**Below are worlds that I plan to use. The worlds from Kingdom Hearts will be replaced with the ones I have.**

**Here's what I have planned. **

**Wonderland= (no world yet)**

**Olympus Coliseum= Cell Games Arena**

**Deep Jungle= Samurai Champloo World **

**Agrabah= Pokémon Island **

**Monstro= (no world yet)**

**Atlantica= Tokyo (Sailor Moon)**

**Halloween Town= Feudal Era (Inuyasha)**

**Neverland= The Seven Seas (One Piece)**

**Hollow Bastion= Wako Mundo (Bleach)**

**If you have better ideas that I could use, or that are better than what I've got, I'm open to suggestions.**

**Also, before you do, I have replacement villains for the Kingdom Hearts villains.**

**Hades= Cell**

**Jafar= Mewtwo**

**Ursula= Queen Beryl **

**Oogie Boogie= Nuraku**

**Captain Hook= Crocodile **

**Maleficent= Aizen **

**Just to let you know what I have planned ahead of time. **

**Please! I could use all the help I can get! Thank you for your time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Five:**

**The Destruction of the Hidden Leaf Village!**

On their way back to the village, Naruto and Kakashi are fighting off Heartless not only to keep Tazuna safe, but Sakura and Sasuke as well. After clearing the area they are now in, Sasuke and Sakura start to gain consciousness.

"Sakura! Sasuke! What happened to you guys back there?" Naruto asks setting Sakura against a tree.

"I had the strangest dream; it appeared to be quite similar to your dream, Naruto," Sasuke says while rubbing his eyes.

"You too, Sasuke? I must have had the same dream, it felt too real to be a dream though," Sakura says.

"That's quite interesting. Before we continue our way back to the village, I want you two to tell me what your dreams were about exactly." Kakashi says.

"…I'd rather not talk about mine…" Sasuke says with his head down.

"Well, my dream involved me fighting a three-story tall version of myself," Sakura says.

"Hmm, very peculiar. You three managed to have the same dream. I don't exactly have a good feeling about this," Kakashi says rubbing his chin. Is them having the same dream a good sign, or bad?

"Well, we'd better return to the village now, before something happens." Boy, did he jinx them.

In a secret location deep within a forest area, an evil plot is about to take its course.

"Lord Orochimaru, I have excellent news. I've located this world's "Keyhole","

"Excellent work, Kabuto, now we can finally destroy the Leaf Village along with the entire world!" Orochimaru chuckles while snapping his fingers and Heartless appear.

Naruto, his team, and the client are on their way to the village as fast as they can. Kakashi then notices that it's getting dark. He looks to the sky and sees that dark clouds are forming, and quickly. _"That's not a good sign,"_

Then, 15 Shadow and 5 Soldier Heartless appear and form a circle formation around the ninja team.

"Man, not again! I'm getting sick and tired of these things!" Naruto yells. All four ninja formed a circle around Tazuna. Kakashi throws three shuriken and shreds two Shadows. Naruto and Sakura throw shuriken, and Sasuke throws a kunai; all having the same results. The Heartless that are killed, more appear in their place. Kakashi is getting worried. The Heartless haven't even made a move to attack them.

"_What's going on? Why are they just staring us down?"_

Suddenly, a dark circle appears underneath Tazuna. Darkness is swirling around him, making it impossible to escape no matter how hard he tries. Kakashi quickly turns and sees Tazuna consumed in Darkness. "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

"No! Tazuna!" He tries to help, but it's too late. The darkness clears and Tazuna is gone. The event shocks Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke to where they couldn't even move. The Heartless take this time to tackle the Jonin and Genin.

"Get off of me!" Naruto shouts struggling to free himself from their grasp. Sakura and Sasuke aren't having any luck shaking the Heartless off; then darkness starts to devour them as well. Kakashi watches in horror as his students are consumed in the darkness. But at that moment, there is a light. The light gets brighter and the darkness disappears; revealing the three genin unscathed. Though there is something different…they have SWORDS!

Sasuke's resembles a black bats wing with a white feather at the tip. (Riku's blade)

Sakura's looks like it's completely covered in flowers. (Kairi's blade)

Naruto's just looks like an over sized key. (Sora's blade)

The name "Keyblade" runs through their minds. Kakashi stares in aw at his students. "I-Incredible," he mutters. "You three need to get out of here, get to the village now!"

"What!? But what about you, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks.

"It's too late for me, the darkness is too strong. I can't get away,"

"We won't leave you, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura says, with tears in her eyes, as she watches the darkness slowly consume him.

"Stop being stubborn and get going! You need to get back to the village and warn the Hokage!"

Sasuke puts his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "We should listen to him. It's too dangerous here,"

"But……okay, fine." Sakura says; tears streaming down her face.

The genin start running back to the village. When they are out of sight, Kakashi closes his right eye, and lets the darkness take him.

****

Back in the Leaf Village, start swarming the village. The Hokage watches in horror as the Heartless devour heart after heart. The Jonin of the village are using every jutsue they know to vanquish them.

"Things are not supposed to be like this. Why have the Heartless returned to this world?"

"It's because we've found the Keyhole, Sarutobi-sensei,"

Sarutobi turns around to spot Orochimaru with a sinister smile.

"Orochimaru, I should have known you were behind this!"

"You won't be able to stop me from destroying the village, less the entire world, sensei. Now that we've found the Keyhole, this world will be plunged into darkness! This village's time has run out, and it looks like yours has too, kukukuku,"

Sarutobi looks down and sees the darkness absorbing him.

"No! Orochimaru, the worlds can be saved. Only the one who carries the "key" can bring peace to the worlds, and keep them from fading into darkness," he says as the darkness fully consumes him.

"Humph, as if anyone has the heart to wield such a thing,"

****

On their way back to the village, the genin encounter Shadow Heartless every step of the way.

"Man, these things just don't give up!" Naruto says slaying another five Heartless.

"We need to get back and fast. The village might already be under attack, and is probably infested with Heartless," Sasuke says.

The trio accelerates their speed, and is in front of the village gates within minutes. The sight horrifies them. Everywhere they look, a villager is attacked by a Heartless. Men, women, and even children are falling victim to the Heartless.

"We need to help them! Let's split up to cover more ground!" Naruto says. His friends nod, and they run in three separate directions.

****

A little boy and girl are cornered by four Heartless. The children look for an escape route, but are unsuccessful. The Heartless creep closer to them. The children scream, thinking their lives were over, but then Sasuke appears and fries the Heartless with his Fire Ball Jutsue.

"You kids better find a safe place to hide,"

They quickly run into their house, which happened to be nearby. Satisfied that they should be safe, Sasuke dashes to another location.

****

Sakura helps a woman and her child get home safely. Heartless appear, and quickly slays them with her "Keyblade".

"Boy, the more I defeat the more they just appear in their place,"

****

Naruto saves the owners of Ichiraku Ramen from 20 Heartless. Naruto uses his Shadow Clone Jutsue to defend Teuchi and his daughter Ayame.

"Are you two okay?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, thanks to you!" Ayame cheers happily.

"The next time you want ramen, it's on the house!" Teuchi says.

Naruto smiles, and takes off.

****

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke meet in the center of the village.

"This is ridiculous! There are too many Heartless!" Naruto shouts in frustration.

"We need to inform the Hokage, though I'm sure he knows of the situation," Sasuke says.

Then, the ground starts to shake and a void appears on the Hokage Monument. It looks like…a keyhole?

"What the? What's that?" Naruto asks, then a Heartless, two stories tall, appears in front of the keyhole.

Naruto: "Hol-"

Sakura: "-ly"

Sasuke: "Crap!"

The Heartless extends its arm, and darkness instantly covers the keyhole. The keyhole then disappears, and the earth shakes again, but more violently. Pieces of earth and buildings around them break into huge chunks and rise into the air, as if the gravity is turned off.

Naruto looks up and sees a dark hole over the village.

"This, this can't be happening!" Naruto says, and then they slowly start being sucked into the dark hole. Naruto grabs a piece of building; Sasuke grabs Naruto's feet; Sakura grabs Sasuke by his. The gravitational pull of the dark hole is so great, Naruto's hands slip, and they vanish into the dark abyss.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

**Chapter 5**

**End**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Six:**

**Traverse Town**

A girl of age 16 is taking a stroll around town. She's wearing a mechanic uniform but only wearing them as pants, a black strapless tank-top, and a red bandana over her hair. She looks up into the night sky and something catches her eyes. A star had just vanished, and she says, "Looks like another world fell into darkness,"

****

Naruto wakes up sitting against a wall. He stands, stretches, and pops his back into place.

"Ow, man what happened? 'Where am I?' is a better question,"

He walks into an open area in front of an "Item Shop", and observes his surroundings.

"This is definitely not my village…"

Naruto believes he might get a better idea of where he is if he looks around. So he strolls through the First District of the town. He walks behind the Item Shop and finds two huge doors that lead into the "Second District".

"There's more to this town, I guess,"

He enters the Second District, a civilian trips, the civilian's heart emerges from his body and is devoured by darkness. A Soldier Heartless appears in its place, and then vanishes. Naruto's eyes are the size as dinner plates. "Those things are here too!?"

Nine more Heartless emerge out of nowhere and surround him.

"Oh, give me a break!"

****

In another district, the Third District, Sakura and Sasuke and sitting unconscious side by side. Sasuke is the first to wake up.

"What the-? What happened to the village?"

Sasuke feels some weight on his shoulder. He turns his head and sees Sakura with her head on his shoulder. He blushes, he's dreamed about getting close to Sakura, but he didn't think this close. He wants to move away from her, but part of him to stay there. Well, why not stay like this for a couple more minutes? In Sasuke's opinion, Sakura is the most beautiful girl he's ever met.

"I just hope Heartless aren't here to ruin the moment," he says hopefully. He should have kept his mouth shut. Six Shadow Heartless appear in front of them. "Damn it!!"

"Sakura! Wake up!"

Sakura slowly opens her eyes, and notices the Heartless. She's wide awake now.

"Their here too!?... Wait, where exactly is here anyway?"

"No time for that right now!" Sasuke says killing three Heartless with a Fire Ball Jutsue. Their Keyblades automatically materialize into their hands. Four more Shadows appear to replace the three that Sasuke burned.

Sasuke slices two Shadows in half, Sakura slices one, Sasuke slays three with a fire jutsue, Sakura uses a genjutsue then slays them with her Keyblade while they were distracted.

For every Heartless they eliminate, more replace them. "Man, there's no end!" Sakura says catching her breath. 10 more Shadows and three Soldier Heartless appear.

"S-Sakura, this might be the end for us. If it is, I would like to tell you something,"

"What is it, Sasuke?" she asks while turning to him.

The Heartless creep closer and closer towards them.

"Sakura, I've wanted to tell you this ever since we joined the academy,"

The Heartless leap into the air to pounce the two genin.

Sasuke looks into her eyes. "Sakura, I-"

"Look out!"

A girl, age 19, appears and strikes the incoming Heartless. The leftovers attach her instead. This woman is too quick for the Heartless, because when one made an attempt to strike, she'd smack them around with her wooden, practice katana. (She doesn't like to use a real sword, and her fighting style isn't used for killing.) Sasuke and Sakura gaze in shock as the girl K-Os the last Soldier Heartless with a 5-hit combo. The Heartless lie on the ground unconscious.

"Come with me you two, before they wake up again," she says. She leads them out of the Third District. Sakura, out of curiosity, asks what Sasuke was going to say earlier.

"Oh, it's…it's nothing. It's not important," he replays with his head down. Sakura gives him a questioning look.

**Chapter Six**

**End**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Seven:**

**Boss Heartless:**

**Guard Armor;**

**Defend the Keyhole**

"Shadow Clone Jutsue!"

Naruto and a couple of his clones are sprinting through the First District, vanquishing Heartless where ever they pop up. He's slain 15 Shadows and 12 Soldier Heartless within 15 minutes. 11 Shadows and nine Soldiers appear.

"Man, there's too many of them. I need to find a place to hide, then I'll look for Sakura and Sasuke when the cost is clear," Naruto notices the Item Shop and decides to hide there.

****

The owner of the shop, Winry, is thinking about that star/world that vanished. "I hope at least someone got away safely," she says, then her door opens and slams shut. She looks and sees Naruto sweating and panting.

"Excuse me miss, but can I hide here for a few minutes?"

"Hmm…being chased by the Heartless? I don't see why you can't stay,"

Naruto nods thankfully, and finds a bench to slouch in.

"So, you new here in Traverse Town?" Winry asks.

"Traverse Town? So that's what this place is called."

So, I'm guessing that your world was taken by the darkness?"

Naruto quickly sits up-right. "What!?"

"Well, that's what happens when we get new people around here. Their world was taken by the darkness. And since you're here, that makes you one of the lucky ones," Winry explains.

Naruto thinks this over, then a miserable expression appears on his face. "I wonder is Sakura and Sasuke made it out,"

"It's hard to say; only very few people have a strong enough heart to survive the darkness." Winry says; she's starting to feel a little sorry for him.

The front door opens again and a man wearing a kimono, carrying a sword, a scar in the shape of an 'X' on his left cheek, and a boy with black spiky hair enter the shop. "Winry, we have new visitors in town, we do." The man notices Naruto, "I see you've found one as well,"

"Ah, Kenshin and Yahiko, what a pleasant surprise. This boy arrived not to long ago."

"Hey Kenshin, do you think he arrived along with the other two?" Yahiko asks.

"We'll just have to find out, we will," Kenshin walks up to Naruto. "Excuse me boy-"

"My name is not boy, its Naruto Uzumaki,"

"Okay, Naruto, but do you know two people by the names Sakura and Sasuke?"

Naruto looks up excitedly. "Sakura and Sasuke are here!? Yes! They're okay! Where are they!?"

"Don't worry, their in the Second District being cared for by Miss Kaoru, they are."

"Can you take me to them?"

"Of course," Kenshin turns to Winry, "We'll be taking Naruto to his friends,"

"Okay! Take care, and come back soon!"

****

In the Second District, in a motel room, Sakura and Sasuke are sitting at a table in the middle of the room thinking about their friends and family. (Well, just friends for Sasuke.) Kaoru enters the room with a tray with two cups of tea. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please," Sakura says, happily excepting the offer. Sasuke just nods. Kaoru places the tray on the table.

"_These poor kids are so far from home. I hope we'll be able to cheer them up,"_ she thinks to herself.

The door opens, and Kenshin, Yahiko, and Naruto enter the room. "Miss Kaoru, we've found a new visitor at Winry's shop, we did," Kenshin says.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" Naruto shouts with excitement. Hit friends burst out of their chairs to greet him.

"You three must have lots of questions, so we'll do our best to answer them," Kenshin says.

"Well, you don't have to tell me exactly. Winry told me how we ended up here in Traverse Town," Naruto explains to Sakura and Sasuke what Winry told him.

Sakura: "No…our world was destroyed?"

Sasuke: "And this is another world that people wind up when their world is taken by the darkness?"

"That's correct, how exactly did your world disappear?" Kenshin asks. The genin explain the events which lead them to Traverse Town.

"I see, so the Heartless found your world's Keyhole," Kaoru says.

"Our world's…keyhole?" Naruto asks.

"The Keyhole is the path way to the heart of that world. If the Heartless find the Keyhole, they take the heart, and the world will disappear, it will," Kenshin explains.

"Hey, one question. What are the Heartless exactly? Kakashi-sensei told us that they are attracted to the darkness in a person's heart," Sakura says.

"He's right, they are attracted to the darkness in the heart, but they are also known as creatures without hearts; hence the name 'Heartless'," Kaoru says sitting down on a bed that is in the room.

"It's said that every world has a Keyhole; which leads to the heart of that world," Kenshin says.

"Does that mean that there's a Keyhole in this town as well?" Sasuke asks.

"Most likely, but this town is so big, we don't know where to look," Yahiko says.

Suddenly, Winry opens the door, catching her breath as if she just ran a marathon. "Kenshin! Hurry, the Heartless are gathering in the center of the Second District! They've found the Keyhole!"

****

From every corner, Heartless creep from the darkness. They are surrounding a water fountain in the center of the Second District. The whole group is stunned at the number of Heartless.

"There's so many of them, how are we supposed to guard the Keyhole? There must be hundreds of Heartless!" Kaoru says.

"But, where is the Keyhole?" Yahiko asks looking around. His question is answered by a Keyhole forming in the center of the fountain in a bright light.

"We got this! Come on Sakura, Sasuke!" Naruto is about to jump in, but is stopped by Kenshin.

"Wait, you don't have weapons,"

The three genin's Keyblade materialize into their hands. "Well, we got these," Naruto says holding his blade up to show them all.

"I…I can't believe it. You three are the…wielders of the…legendary Keyblade," Kenshin says. Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Winry stare in aw.

"Lets go!" the genin leap into the hoard of Heartless.

"Shadow Clone Jutsue!" Naruto and his clones start cutting the Heartless down. Sasuke slices and dices, jumps into the air and fries them with a fire jutsue. Sakura uses her flexibility to avoid contact with the Heartless, and slices them when there is an opening.

The genin have slain more that 50 Heartless. The remaining ones retreat back into the darkness. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are about to claim "Mission Success", but then they sense something different. They look up and see pieces of armor fall from the sky, and merge together to form a body.

*Guard Armor*

"This doesn't look good," Naruto says; all three of them back away slightly. Guard Armor's arms detach from its body. "What!?" The genin dodge an incoming fist smashing into the ground creating a small crater.

"A Heartless with detachable body parts…wonderful," Sasuke says sarcastically.

The Heartless's arms reattach to its body, and it starts stomping towards them.

"Shadow Clone Jutsue!!"

10 Naruto clones appear and tackle Guard Armor. Then its arms spin in a fast orbit around Guard Armor's body, flinging all the clones in every direction.

"Damn it!" Naruto is then kicked to the side by one of Guard Armor's feet.

"This thing is tough, Fire Ball Jutsue!!" Flames engulf the Heartless, but then Guard Armor spins its arms around and dispels the fire. "What!?" The arms detach again, and dive towards them. Sasuke grabs Sakura and dives out of the way of the two iron fists.

"Sakura! Sasuke! Keep him right there!" Sakura and Sasuke turn to the huge doors of the Second District. "I got him right where I want him!"

Naruto summons a clone and the clone tosses Naruto over his head at a speed of 60 mph.

Shadow Clone Super Move:

Naruto Cannon!!

With the intense speed and power, Naruto smashed head-first into Guard Armor's head with a "GONG!!!!!"

Its head lands a few feet away; Naruto landing beside it. Guard Armor stands as if paralyzed, and then just falls to pieces. There is a light that emerges from the Heartless, and a heart is released into the night sky. Sakura and Sasuke cheer, "Yeah!! Wahoo!! Way to go, Naruto!...?"

"Naruto?" Sasuke and Sakura look to see Naruto holding his head, and yelping in pain while saying "bad idea" over and over again. Sasuke and Sakura sigh, and rub the bridges of their nose.

"Naruto……."

**Chapter Seven**

**End**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Very short chapter…**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**The Enemies **

*Hueco Mondo*

A group of people from different worlds are gathered around a table with a hologram of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke locking the world's Keyhole.

"That little brat took out that Heartless, and with an idiotic move like that no less."

"That boy is either very smart or very stupid. Either way, he and his friends wield the Keyblade; we shouldn't lower our guard, Cell."

"Humph, those insignificant brats are too weak. We should just turn them into Heartless right here and now."

"I agree with Beryl. They're just snot-nosed kids for crying out loud. The darkness is too powerful for them to handle; even with the Keyblade."

"Crocodile, you always jump to conclusions. You need to observe your opponents before judging their abilities."

"Shut up! Don't tell me how to handle things, Naraku!" Crocodile warns by pointing his golden hook-hand at Naraku's face.

"Actually, Naraku is correct. You shouldn't underestimate them. They're from the same world as me and Kabuto." Orochimaru enters the room from the shadows. "They may look weak now, but with a little training they'll get better, and they'll slowly lean the secrets of the Keyblade as well."

"Well put, Orochimaru. We need to watch those kids, for they are the only ones who can foil our plans to plunge all the worlds into darkness. I, Aizen Sousuke, will not bet stopped by little brats."

**Chapter Eight**

**End**

_**Oh, I'd like to thank "beastheat" for the idea for wonderland. I'm also looking for ideas for some Boss Heartless for some of the worlds; I have one for the next two chapters. I hope for some ideas for Monstro in the future. Thank you & please R/R. =) **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. Please read and review.**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine:**

**The Adventure Begins**

"That was excellent, you three really have potential, you do," Kenshin says. They are now at the First District gates.

"So now we have to go to the other worlds, and lock their keyholes before the Heartless are able to locate them, right?" Sakura says.

"Correct, but you'll need a ship to travel. I happen to have one for emergencies like this. It's parked outside those gates. Before you go, be sure to stock up on supplies," Winry says.

"We don't have time to teach you how to fly the ship, so you'll have to improvise," Kaoru says.

Naruto and his team spend the next 30 minutes gathering potions and elixirs; which is good for healing, and it didn't taste all that bad.

"Okay, I think that should be enough. Our bags are already full," Sakura says putting the last potion bottle in her backpack.

"Well, then let's hit the road!" Naruto says while heading for the gates.

"Wait Naruto, before you go there's something I need to tell you," Kenshin says.

"What is it?" Sasuke asks.

"There's someone who can help you three wield the Keyblade better then you can now. I want you to locate a man known as Jiraiya. He'll teach you how to control the Keyblade's power. I could teach you, but he knows better than me,"

"Okay, we'll keep that in mind, if we run into him, we'll ask him," Naruto says giving a thumbs up.

"Good luck you three, and be careful," Kaoru says.

****

In the ship…

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke explore the ship. It has three bedrooms, a small space for a kitchen, one bathroom, and a big enough cockpit; two passenger seats and one driver seat. They observe the control panel in disbelief. They are facing many colorful buttons and levers and have no idea what to do.

"Well, good luck Sakura," Naruto says.

"Huh?! What do you mean?"

"You're smarter than me and Naruto; you should be able to figure how to fly this thing. If me or Naruto were to try…we'd probably crash instantly."

"Oh alright; if I must,"

For the next 30 minutes there was nothing but "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" because they nearly crashed into every meteor in their path. But Sakura starts getting used to the controls, and it starts going smooth.

"Okay, I think I got the hang of this now," she says while steering like a pro. Naruto and Sasuke are in the back wearing pillow cushions and safety helmets to protect themselves.

"Good to know," they both said shakily.

"Oh, and look! Our first stop straight ahead," she says pointing to the world they are approaching.

****

"Man, where the hell is that damn Keshin soul? I thought you said that it was around here, Maka!"

"Stop complaining, Soul. The soul we're looking for is in this area, I know it,"

"This sucks, we've collected 98 souls; we only need two more until I become a "Death Scythe" and become the coolest guy in the academy. I don't see no soul, do you? If you don't, that only means one thing… WE'RE LOST!!!!!"

"Will you shut up; we'll find it soon enough," Maka says. They continue to walk down the street through a city of night; their target nowhere to be found. Then they hear a woman screaming in an alleyway.

"Well, looks like we found our corrupted soul," Soul says with a hunger look. "finally,"

They run towards the scream. When they reach the screams location, they are stunned at the sight. A mechanical looking Heartless with metal claws, long iron tail with a spike ball at the tip, blades sticking out of its arms, spikes on its back, and a cannon for a chest, and a couple of Shadow Heartless are surrounding a young woman into a corner. The Shadows pin the woman to the wall. One Shadow creeps up to her, jumps and sinks its little claw into her chest.

Maka and Soul watch in terror as the Shadow strips the woman of her heart. The other Shadows let the body go and it lies on the ground lifeless; then it vanishes.

The Shadow walks over to the mechanical Heartless and hands it the heart. The Heartless opens its jaws and devours the heart.

"Holy crap, that thing doesn't eat souls, it eats hearts!" Soul says sweating bullets.

"Well, we need to kill it either way," Maka says.

****

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are walking through the dark streets.

"Okay, where do we start looking for the Keyhole, and this Jiraiya person?" Naruto asks.

"Who knows, the Keyhole could be anywhere," Sakura says.

"And if Jiraiya isn't here, we'll just have to look in the next world," Sasuke says.

"…Hmm? Hey, do you hear that?"

"Hear what, Naruto?" Sakura asks.

"Listen, it sounds like someone's running this way," Naruto says trying to concentrate.

"You're right, I hear it too," Sasuke says.

"Me too," Sakura says now able to hear it.

They look straight ahead and wait until something happens. Then there's an explosion right behind them. They quickly turn around to see a girl with a scythe sliding towards them.

"Man, this thing is smarter and stronger than a Keshin. How are we going to kill this thing?"

"Hey, why don't we help you?" Naruto asks jumping in front of her; Sakura and Sasuke join him Keyblades at the ready.

"Huh?... Okay, but be careful this thing is tough,"

"No problem, we took down a Heartless twice this ones size. This will be a piece of cake," Sasuke says.

The Heartless unleashes a roar/screech and charges towards them.

*Cannon Reaper-Claw*

The Heartless smashes its claws into the ground. The genin and the girl dodge the attack, then charge to attack the Heartless. The Heartless frees its claws, and swings its spike ball tail, but they dodge it easily and the girl uses her scythe to slice the Heartless's tail clean off. The Heartless roars in agony.

The genin and the girl get into a fighting stance. "Hey, I've got an idea how to beat this thing," Naruto says with a smirk. They get into a huddle and Naruto whispers his plan to them.

The Heartless roars; its eyes flashing in anger. It spots the girl with the scythe by herself. "Okay ugly, come and get it!" she says. The Heartless roars and charges towards her. The Heartless swings its claws around to kill the girl, but she's fast enough to block every swipe of the Heartless's claws. Then the Heartless starts using both its claws and blades while she blocks the claws and dodges the blades.

The Heartless uses a powerful swing of arms to crush the girl, but she jumps back to dodge the claws. The Heartless's claws got stuck in the ground again; the girl jumps over the Heartless, and Sasuke and Sakura slash the Heartless's arms off. Then, when the Heartless screeches in pain, Naruto falls from the sky and slices the Heartless down the middle.

The Heartless stands paralyzed, then starts twitching and sparking electricity. A few seconds later, the Heartless explodes, and a heart floats up into the night sky.

"Okay, could someone please tell me what that thing was?" the girl asks.

The scythe glows and transforms into a teenage boy. "Yeah, that was definitely not a Keshin," he says.

"Whoa! He was the scythe the whole time?" Naruto asks surprised.

"Yep, he and I have to collect 99 Keshin souls, and one witch soul, and then he can become a "Death Scythe". Oops, sorry; all this rambling, and we haven't introduced ourselves. My name's Maka, and this is my partner, Soul,"

"What's up?" Soul smiles.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Well, I can surly say I've never seen you three here before," Maka says.

"We're not exactly from here," Sakura says.

"Anyway, we've come in search of a Keyhole and a man by the name Jiraiya," Naruto says.

"Keyhole? Sorry can't say I've heard of that," Soul says.

"Same thing about this Jiraiya; sorry," Maka says.

"Hey, Maka you think that Lord Death might knows of this Keyhole?" Soul asks.

"Hey, yeah! Why don't we ask him? After all, we need to inform Lord Death about that monster anyway. You guys can ask Lord Death about this Keyhole, maybe he can help you," Maka says.

**Chapter Nine**

**End**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10:**

**Time to Wrap Things Up**

* * *

"Ah, Meister Maka, how did it go?"

"Well, you see Lord Death we couldn't find the Keshin. But we found something that was worse than that." Maka says.

"Oh, and what is worse than a Keshin?" Death asks.

"Well, we ran into some visitors that seem to be familiar with that monster. We explained to them what a Keshin is and how one is formed, but they say that what we managed to kill was definitely not a Keshin," Soul says.

"Hmm? Visitors you say, well let me see them," Death says.

Soul and Maka move to the sides of the window they were talking through to reveal Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"So, you three are familiar to these new creatures? So, care to fill me in on what they are?" Death asks.

"Yes sir, well the creature we helped kill was called a Heartless; a creature that arrives in different worlds and steals hearts. We to are from another world, and are on a quest to find and lock the worlds Keyhole before they can send them into darkness," Sakura explained.

"…Heartless, Keyholes…? What are those kids talking about?" A man with red hair and a black casual outfit walked out from behind Lord Death.

"Ah, Death Scythe, when did you get here?" Death asks.

"Just now; so what's going on here? Oh, and Soul Eater, if you put one finger on Maka as a Death Scythe, no, as her "father" I will freaking kill you. You got that octopus-head?"

"Man, you really are annoying. You really think a cool guy like me will ever settle for a flat-chest girl like her?"

Maka ticked at the comment.

"What did you say!? Are you saying my Maka is unattractive!? Why haven't you made a move on her, you're a man aren't you!?"

Soul just sweat-drops. Death Scythe turns to Maka, "Maka, your dad loves you,"

She turns away, "Humph, don't waste your breath. There's no way I'll ever consider you my father,"

He falls back crying.

"Anyway, I think I may be able to help you after all," Death says.

This gets their attention. "You see, there is this Pyramid in a desert called King Tut's Tomb. I've heard that inside is loads of treasures for those who reach the tomb. Maybe your Keyhole will be there."

"Wow, thank you Lord Death!" Maka bows.

"Don't mention it. Here, I'll even open a doorway that leads straight to the Pyramid,"

Behind them, a passageway into a desert area opens. The kids say there thanks and enter through. The transmission cuts off, and Death hears Death Scythe sobbing still. "You know, you are a bit annoying,"

"MAKA!!!!!!" Death Scythe sobs. Lord Death just sweat-drops at the scene.

****

In the dark halls of the tomb, Heartless that look like zombies, bats, and mummies attack the three genin and Maka (Soul is in his weapon form). Naruto creates three clones to help out. Sakura throws her Keyblade like a boomerang and slays the bat Heartless. Sasuke slays a couple of mummies and zombie Heartless, there is more after that so he fries them with his Fire Ball Jutsu. Maka uses her scythe to cut down any Heartless that comes near her. When it's clear, they continue down the halls.

"So, Maka, what's the deal between you and your dad?" Naruto asks.

"…He's always flirting with other women even though he's married to my mother. We're both upset with him, and mom's in the middle of getting a divorce. I'm with my mother 100% with this too," she says fuming. "Wouldn't you do the same thing if your father was cheating on your mother?"

There is a silence for a few seconds. Sakura looks at Naruto and Sasuke with a sad expression. "What, what did I say?" Maka says a little confused.

"Naruto never had parents to raise him. He grew up in our village all alone, and everyone treated him like dirt; though I'm not sure why. Sasuke's family and Clan were destroyed, but Sasuke won't talk about it," Sakura explains.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know," Maka says now feeling guilty.

"Well, I wouldn't cheat on my woman. I'm sure she'd kill me if I tried that," Soul says still in his weapon form.

"Anyway, Maka, I'm sure if you just talk with your father, and ask him why he's doing this, you can find a way to make him stop," Sakura says.

Maka thought about it for a second. _"Maybe Sakura's right, maybe if I just talk with him; I can talk him out of flirting with other women,"_

They finally enter the Tomb deep in the Pyramid. Inside are loads of diamonds, rubies, and jewels of all kinds.

"Wow, look at all this gold!" Naruto shouts.

"Shut up, we're not here for the treasure; we are here for the Keyhole, you idiot," Sasuke says.

On the opposite end of the tomb, stands a giant sarcophagus.

"Hmm? What's that?" Naruto asks pointing at the sarcophagus.

"That must be King Tut's sarcophagus," Maka says.

"Okay; but where is the Keyhole?" Sasuke asks.

Suddenly, the room starts to shake. Darkness begins to consume the sarcophagus, and moans and groans are heard. The sarcophagus explodes, and in its place is a seven foot tall muscular mummy Heartless with a Pharaohs' hat, a giant sword, and a golden shield.

*Dark Pharaoh*

"Oh come on! Why is it that the Heartless have to be so huge!?" Naruto shouts.

The Heartless brings down its mighty sword, but they quickly dodge the blade.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

20 clones of Naruto appear and jump the Heartless. However, before they could grab the Heartless; Dark Pharaoh spins the sword in its hands and demolishes all the clones. Sakura and Maka try a frontal assault, but the Heartless holds its shield out in front and blocks the Scythe and Keyblade. When that fails, Sasuke tries using his Jutsu.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!!!"

Dark Pharaoh sees the attack, and blocks the fire Jutsu with its shield, and sends the fire back. Sasuke quickly dodges the flames. "Man, how are we going to get past this thing?"

Sakura, Maka, and Naruto appear beside him.

"That shield of his is a real pain!" Naruto says.

"There has to be a way to either get the shield away from it or destroy it somehow," Sakura says.

"…! Alright, I've got an idea. Listen well guys," Sasuke quickly whispers his plan before having to dodge another blade strike. "Alright, big guy; take this! Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!!!"

The Heartless holds out the shield again to blocks the flames. Suddenly, Maka and Sakura appear and slice through the Heartless's arm; literally disarming it of its shield. Dark Pharaoh roars in agony, and the detached arm vanishes. Its eyes flash red with anger, and charges towards them. Dark Pharaoh swings it sword all around; making cut marks in every wall and the ground. The genin and Maka were able to avoid every slice form the sword.

"Geez, that thing is mad!" Naruto says sweating and panting.

"Well if you had your arm chopped off, you'd be pissed off too!" Sakura says.

"That monster is stronger than any Keshin we've ever faced," Maka says.

"Alright, teamwork is now the key to taking this Heartless down. Let's throw everything we've got at it!" Naruto says.

"Fine; just don't get carried away, Naruto," Sasuke says.

All four of them charge towards Dark Pharaoh. The Heartless spots Sakura and swings the sword downward. Sasuke loins her and helps block the sword with their Keyblades. Five Naruto clones come up and punch the Heartless in the face. The Heartless turns its attention to Naruto and Maka, and swings it sword. Maka guards against the sword with her Scythe, and then Naruto jumps up and kicks the Heartless in the face.

"Take that, ugly!" he yells.

The Heartless stumbles back a little. Sasuke appears behind it and used his Jutsu.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!!!"

The flames engulf Dark Pharaoh's back, and it roars in pain. Then, Maka runs up and quickly slices the other arm clean off. It roars even loader.

"Alright time to finish it! Let's go!" Naruto says.

Sasuke and Sakura charge towards the Heartless, and slice it at "X" formation across its chest. Then Naruto creates a clone, and gets behind. "Here comes the final blow!"

"Shadow Clone Super Move:"

"Naruto Cannon!!!!"

The clone flings Naruto at incredible speed. Naruto collides with the Heartless, and smashes straight through the solar-plex. Naruto crashes on the other side of the Heartless and yells, "Yeah, how do you like that!"

Dark Pharaoh falls to its knees, then its face and then light appears on its back, and a heart ascends into nothingness. The remains of the Heartless dissolve into light particles.

"Yeah! We beat that thing to oblivion!" Naruto shouts happily.

Then, a blinding bright light shines behind them where the sarcophagus use to be. It clears, and there lies the Keyhole. Maka and Soul stare with aw (Soul switched back once the fight was over).

"So this is the Keyhole you were talking about," Soul says.

"Yep, and now that we've found it; all we need to do is seal it," Sasuke says pointing his Keyblade towards it. Naruto and Sakura join him and a ray of light shoots from the Keyblades into the Keyhole. Then they heard a clicking sound meaning it locked, and then it vanishes in another blinding light.

"So what are you going to do now?" Maka asks.

"Well, we still need to find Jiraiya, and there's still other places to visit and more Keyholes to find," Sakura says. "Oh, remember what I told you, Maka,"

"I know, I'll try to sit with my father and talk him out of his habit," Maka says.

**Chapter 10**

**End**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11:**

**Let the Games Begin!**

* * *

In the Ship, Naruto is staring out the window at the stars. It has been three hours since their departure between them and Maka and Soul. Naruto is in deep thought about their friends back in Konoha. Then, Hinata suddenly pops into his head. _"Man, I really hope they are all okay. I can't help it, but why can't I get Hinata out of my head? "_

Sasuke notices Naruto staring into space, and tosses a paper ball at him to get his attention.

"Hmm, what?"

"What's up, Naruto? You're spacing out over there," Sasuke says.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about our friends. I can't stop hoping their still there somewhere, and I can't stop thinking about Hinata. It's like I'm more worried about her more than the others,"

Sasuke smiles, and Sakura, who heard him smiles also. "Well, why don't we put that on our list of things to find? Along with finding Jiraiya and the Keyholes, we look for our friends as well?" Sakura says. Naruto and Sasuke nod in agreement. "And we can start by searching this upcoming world,"

"Alright, full speed ahead!" Naruto shouts.

****

The genin are walking through a huge plain with boulders, little patches of grass everywhere, and mountain ranges in the distance. In the distance they see an arena in the middle of the plain.

"Doesn't look like much does it?" Naruto asks; squinting his eyes to get a better look.

"Maybe we just need to get closer," Sakura says.

They continue to advance towards the arena. When they get close enough, they spot people lined up by the arena floor. The people are a man with orange martial arts clothing, a man in a sunhat, and four kids that look about their age.

"I wonder what the occasion is." Sasuke says.

"Only one way to find out," Naruto says.

They walk up to the people. When they arrive at the arena, they spot two more men in the middle of the arena floor. A man with an afro hairdo and a green man that looks like a crossover between a human and a bug.

"I'm warning you now; I'm the "World Martial Arts Champion" Hurcule! You better surrender now, or you're going to be in a world of hurt!"

"Who's the nut job?" Naruto asks looking at Hurcule.

They all turn around a little startled.

"Hmm, well this is interesting. First these three appear, and now you three,"

The sunhat man is referring to the three kids beside him. One boy wearing a green spandex suit and a bowl haircut, a boy with long black hair, and a girl with buns in her hair.

"Hmm, that is strange. Is it possible they came from the same place?" the man in the orange martial arts suit.

"Well, why don't we find out? Go ahead and introduce yourselves,"

"Hello, it is nice to meet you; my name is Rock Lee of the Hidden Leaf Village!" he says giving a thumbs up.

"My name is Tenten, it's nice to meet you," she says bowing.

"Neji Hyuga" he says giving a nod.

"Wait, you're Konoha Leaf Shinobi?" Sakura asks.

"Yes, we have headbands to prove it," Tenten says pointing to her headband.

"We're from Konoha as well," Sasuke says.

Lee starts jumping with joy. "Yosh! You see Tenten; I told you there had to be survivors!"

"Also, if they survived that means the others could have survived too!" Naruto says. "Maybe even Hinata,"

Neji's eyes twitch, "Hinata? Is she okay?"

"How do you know Hinata?"Naruto asks.

"Hinata is my cousin,"

"Well, I don't know how she's doing. We're looking through the worlds in search for our friends," Naruto says.

The sunhat man decides to speak up. "Okay, well as long we're giving intros, my name is Kisuke Urahara. The man beside me is Goku, and this is his son; Gohan."

"So, what's going on here?" Sasuke asks.

"Well, you see, this is the Cell Games Arena. That green man over there is a powerful android named Cell, and the nut job is some big shot named Hurcule. He's come here to challenge him to prove he's the strongest, and he claims to be the World Martial Arts Champion," Urahara says.

"That guy has no idea what he's up against. Cell is a monster, and he plans to destroy the world once he finishes us," Goku says.

"When we heard this, we decided to help them. We couldn't just sit back and watch," Tenten says.

"We made it our mission to help protect this world at all costs. We shall not fail!" Lee says.

"Hey look, I think the fight's about to start," Naruto says.

"Alright Cell, you asked for it. Since you're not going to surrender, I'll just wipe the floor with you right now!"

"Oh, get off the stage you buffoon, you're not worth my time," Cell says.

"That's it, you're history!!!!" Hurcule attacks with a jab to the gut, a kick to the face, an elbow to the chest, two more jabs the face and a kick to the gut. Then he back up a little and charges again. "Now it's time for the finishing blow; HURCULE MEGA PUNCH!!!!!" He sends a punch with all his strength into Cell's face. Hurcule's now panting because he put everything he had into those attacks.

"Is that all you got? That was boring," Cell says. Hurcule starts to panic, and is backhanded into a boulder five meters away.

Naruto is now on the ground laughing and holding his sides. "He never stood a chance!"

"But, Cell has a lot of power to just simply backhand Hurcule like that," Sakura says.

Cell turns his attention to his audience, and spots Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

"_Well, it looks like today's my lucky day. The Keyblade brats are here to see my tournament. Sadly I'm not going to kill them now; I'll test their skills with this tournament and kill them in the next one,"_

"Ladies and gentlemen; I'm sorry for the delay! I had to take care of that pest before I could begin my little tournament! My name is Cell; and I'll be your referee today,"

"What; you mean you're not fighting us?" Goku asks.

"I'm afraid not this time Goku; I'm just simply testing your skills this time. I'll give you 15 minutes to make up teams,"

"Well, I don't think I'm going to enter this one; sorry Gohan," Goku says.

"Huh? Why not dad?"

"I only came to fight Cell. Besides; I want to see how well you can manage, and in the next one; okay?"

"Okay…fine. Right; I'll do my best father!"

"Alright, then it's settled. By the why; we never got your names," Urahara says turning to Naruto's group.

"Oh, sorry; guess we forgot to introduce ourselves. The mane's Naruto Uzumaki!"

"My name is Sakura Haruno"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Alright, so who are you going to team up with Gohan?" Urahara asks.

"Well, I know Neji's team better; so I'll team up with them,"

"Alrighty then, good luck,"

The two teams walk up to Cell. He smiles when he nothing but kids walk up to him.

"I guess this is all of the participates; so the tournament can now begin! What are your team names?"

"Team Neji"

"Team Naruto!"

"Alright; if Team Neji will step off the arena please? Team Naruto will go first,"

"Good luck you guys," Gohan says as they walk off the arena floor.

**Match One:**

**Team Naruto vs. Nightcrawlers**

25 Shadow Heartless appear on the arena floor. Naruto creates two Shadow Clones and crush 10 Heartless. Sakura uses her flexibility to dodge attacks from the Heartless and manages to take out five of them. Sasuke just simply takes the rest of them out with his Fire Ball Jutsu.

"Humph, is that all you got?" Sasuke asks; they all give a victory pose.

"Don't get too cocky; there's plenty more to come. Next up; Team Neji!"

Naruto and his team leave the arena for Neji and his team to go next. "Good luck," Naruto says.

**Match Two:**

**Team Neji vs. The Dark Undead**

Four Zombies and three Mummy Heartless appear. The Mummies leap into the air to attack Neji, but he counters by shouting "Rotation!" and chakra surrounds him as his spins and repels the Heartless. Two Zombie Heartless attack Tenten and Gohan. Tenten pulls out a scroll, twirls it around and dozens of weapons fly out towards the Heartless. Gohan then shoots some energy blasts from his hands. The two attacks combine and shred and vaporize the Heartless. Lee defeats one Zombie Heartless with a "Dynamic Entry", and finishes the other off with his "Leaf Hurricane".

"We did it, we won!" Lee says giving a thumbs up; everyone else giving their victory pose.

"Now, the next match will begin!" Cell announces.

(Time for a little time skip, because I don't feel like going through all the matches)

**Match Eight:**

**Team Naruto vs. The Big One**

Five Large-Body Heartless appear on the arena floor. (They had to fight these in Match Five) Naruto charges to try and get behind one because they found out that their back is vulnerable. Naruto creates two Shadow Clones to attack; the Heartless in front of Naruto turns around and swings its large hands and crushes the clones. Naruto creates one more clone that flings over the Heartless, and he throws his Keyblade towards its back and slices it in two. Sakura dodges a fist and takes this chance to get behind the Large-Body and get it in the back. Before she can, however, another one runs up and slams its shielded stomach into her and sends her flying towards the other end of the arena. Sasuke runs to her side to help her.

"Are you alright?" he asks helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are we going to get them? There are too many this time; we only fought two last round,"

Naruto lands on his back next to Sakura and Sasuke. "Geez, things just got complicated!"

A thought comes to Sasuke. "Hey Naruto, feel like playing a little game?"

"Huh? What kind of game?" Naruto asks getting up and dusting himself off.

"It's kind of like a game of Baseball," Sasuke whispers his plan to Sakura and Naruto.

The Large-Body Heartless are walking towards the genin. Naruto and Sakura get into a fighting stance, and Sasuke jumps into the air. Then all three genin shout out,

**Combination Technique:**

"**Flaming Strike-Out!!"**

Sasuke sends a Fire Ball Jutsu towards Naruto and Sakura. When the ball of fire got close enough, they swing and smack the fire ball towards the Large-Body Heartless. The Heartless in front was demolished by the fire ball; then the others soon follow.

"Yeah; that's the power of Squad 7!" Naruto shouts; his team giving a victory pose.

****

A few feet away, Cell and two figures are standing behind a boulder. "Those little brats are your next opponent, alright? It doesn't matter which team; just take them out."

A man with bandages over his mouth and a huge sword speaks up, "The all powerful Android is afraid of snot-nosed kids? Humph; sorry but our contract says-"

"I know; I know! I'm the one who wrote the contract! I know you're only required to kill Goku in this tournament; but since he's not competing, you'll have to fight those brats to get to him in the next one!"

"Well, as long as we're getting paid, I could care less who we kill. Come on, Haku,"

A boy with a hunter-nin mask nods and replies, "Yes, Zabuza," and they both vanish.

"Geez, even I get the chills with that guy around. Still, suckers like them are hard to come by these days; heh heh heh,"

**Chapter 11**

**End**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 12:**

**The Final Match**

* * *

Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Gohan are in their next match against three Large-Body Heartless, two Mummies, two Zombies, and four Shadows. Lee uses his Taijutsu to eliminate two Shadows and the Zombies. Then, he slammed by a Large-Body and is sent to the other side of the arena. Tenten twirls her scroll round, and sends weapons to eliminate the Mummies, and the remaining Shadows. Suddenly out of nowhere, she's punched by a giant hand and is sent sliding towards Lee. Gohan goes to help them up. Then they look to see how Neji is doing, and is shocked to see him smashed by all three of the Large-Bodies "Body Slam".

"NEJI!!!" Tenten screams.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Neji yells out in pain.

Lee quickly dashes over and gets Neji out of there. He lays him down, and Neji starts coughing up blood.

"Neji, are you okay?" Tenten asks.

"I think some of my ribs are broken," Neji moans.

"Don't worry Neji, I will finish them off," Lee says.

"No, Lee. I'll do it. I have a move that can take all three of them out," Gohan says walking towards the center of the arena. The Heartless start stomping towards him.

"Kamehame…" he cups his hands behind him and a blue sphere of energy starts to form.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" he trusts his hands out in front of him and the sphere turns into a powerful energy blast that eliminates the Large-Bodies in an instant.

"Wow, what incredible power," Lee says in amazement.

Tenten and Lee carry Neji off the arena floor and put him on a patch of grass. Everyone runs to their side to check on Neji.

"Man, that was some major beating you took Neji," Naruto says.

"He can't continue the tournament in his condition," Tenten says. "I'll have to stay and heal his wounds,"

"Then, I too will stay by Neji's side till he is better," Lee says.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I want to continue fighting, guys," Gohan says.

"That's fine, if you want, you can continue with Naruto's Team," Tenten suggests.

"That's fine with us. Come on Gohan, let's kick some butt!" Naruto shouts.

Naruto's Team walks up to the center of the arena; they then see cell with a man and a boy their age waiting.

"I hear the other team's going to forfeit the match. To bad; it would have been an interesting battle," Cell says.

"Yeah, well we're here and that's all that matters; believe it!" Naruto says.

"It makes no difference to me. You're all going to die anyway," Cell says; then he hovers into the air and announces, "Now, the final match can commence; since Team Neji won't continue! Team Naruto will be facing the ruthless "Team Mist"! Let the battle begin!"

**Final Match:**

**Team Naruto**

**Vs.**

**Team Mist**

"Humph, child's play. Let's go, Haku!" Zabuza says.

"Time to show off Squad 7's teamwork!" Naruto says.

They split up. Sasuke and Sakura are going to take on Haku, while Naruto and Gohan take on Zabuza. Haku quickly does a few hand signs, and shouts, **"Crystal-Ice Mirrors!!"** and a dome of mirrors surround them. Haku vanishes into one mirror and his reflection is in every other mirror as well.

"Time to die," he says; then senbon needles come flying from every direction. Sasuke and Sakura block the needles by spinning their Keyblades. They couldn't all of them; because a few struck them in the legs and arms. They grunt in pain and fall to their knees.

Zabuza is fighting off Shadow Clones of Naruto. Gohan shoots an energy blast towards Zabuza; but he grabs a clone and tosses it into the blast countering it. Zabuza runs up and kicks Gohan towards the real Naruto. They collide, and slide towards the edge of the arena. He walks up to them; only to be greeted by a quick energy blast from Gohan. Zabuza dodges the blast, then a Naruto Clone kicks him in the face. Gohan quickly gets behind Zabuza and kicks him into the air. Both Gohan and Naruto leap into the air and they slam their fists into Zabuza's chest; sending him falling towards the arena floor. He lands with a 'crash' and is lying in a small crater.

Haku senses his partner is in trouble. Sasuke throws his Keyblade at the Mirror in front of him; and to Haku's surprise, it shatters.

"What!? That's impossible; how could you break my mirror?" Haku asks.

"The weapon we use is no ordinary weapon. It's the Keyblade; and it has the power to do anything!" Sasuke says while grabbing Sakura and exiting the dome. Haku emerges from the shattered mirror; and is sent flying by a powerful punch from Sasuke in the face. Haku collides with a boulder outside the arena.

Zabuza and Naruto's blades are clashing with each other; sparks flying from the striking metal blades. Zabuza slices horizontally; but Naruto jumps over the blade and lands behind him. Then, Gohan suddenly comes up and kicks Zabuza in the gut and Naruto kicks him under his feet and trips him.

"Ugh; you little brats are going to get it!" Zabuza says.

He gets up and does a few hand-signs. **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!!!!"**

Water materializes out of no where, and forms the body of a large dragon.

"I'll handle this," Gohan says.

The Water Dragon charges towards Naruto and Gohan. Gohan steps up and ups his hands behind him.

"Kamahama…HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

He thrusts his hands outward and a blue powerful energy blast fires demolishes the Dragon.

""What, no! Impossible!" Zabuza says. Then he quickly turns around and a Naruto clone tosses the real Naruto.

"**Shadow-Clone Super Move:**

**Naruto Cannon!!!!"**

Naruto collides with Zabuza, and slams right into his solar-plex. They both are sailing across the arena; then ram into a boulder.

"How…how can it be? I've been beaten be snot-nosed kids!" Zabuza grunts in pain.

Naruto gets up, and dose a victory pose. "Yeah! That's the power of Squad 7!!"

Cell slowly levitates down to the arena floor. "Excellent, you've survived the match. That makes you the winner of this tournament… However; there is one more little match you have to survive," He snaps his fingers, and darkness starts to form into a three story tall giant ape with a tail.

"RRRRRRROOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!"

"If you win this match, you go to the next tournament that will commence in a months time," a dark portal appears behind him and he enters. The Giant Ape Heartless beats its chest and roars loudly.

"How the hell are we going to beat that thing? It's huge!!!" Naruto shouts.

The Heartless brings it giant hands down and smashes the arena floor to pieces. The genin and Gohan got out of the way just in time to avoid the giant hands making them into pancakes. Gohan takes to the sky and fires energy blasts. The blasts don't seem to affect the Heartless; the Heartless just tries to catch Gohan with its giant hands. Sakura flings her Keyblade; and it smacks the Heartless up side its head. The Heartless looks down; growls at Sakura and tries to stomp her into the ground. Sakura trips and the Heartless lifts its foot to crush her. Sasuke gets there in time to counter.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!!!"**

The Heartless roars in pain and pulls its now burnt foot away. Its foot is so hot the Ape Heartless is hopping on one foot. Gohan takes this chance to attack and gets behind the Heartless.

"KamehameHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

The energy blast pushes the Heartless forward and it falls flat on its face.

"Dynamic Entry!!!!" Lee kicks the Heartless in between the eyes. The Heartless roars in pain and tries to get up. Then 20 explosive kunai are implanted into the Heartless's hands; they explode and make the Heartless lose its balance and fall again. The Heartless roars in annoyance.

"Time for the final blow!" Naruto shouts running towards the Heartless with his Keyblade ready. Before Naruto could get close, the Heartless opens its mouth, and an energy blast fires towards Naruto. Naruto panics because he can't get out of the way in time; but Goku suddenly appears and moves him out of the way.

"Whew, thanks Goku," Naruto says sweating up a storm.

"No problem," Goku says putting Naruto down.

The Heartless rises on its feet and unleashes a mighty roar. The Heartless is now going on a rampage; stomping everywhere crushing boulders, smashing its fists into the ground making craters, and blasting everything in sight.

"RRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!"

The genin, Gohan, and Goku are catching their breath from dodging every move the Heartless threw at them.

"This monkey is nuts! How are we going to defeat that thing?" Naruto shouts.

"Maybe Goku and Gohan can take it out," Urahara pops up out of nowhere.

"Really? How can they do that?" Sakura asks.

"If they combine their Kamehameha Wave, they might be able to over power it," Urahara says.

"Yeah, it's worth a shot. Come on, Gohan!" Goku and Gohan soar over to the Heartless. They shoot energy blasts at it to get the Heartless's attention. The Heartless feels the blasts and turns around and growls.

"Come on you big loser! You're too weak to even touch us!" Gohan shouts.

"Good Gohan, get it mad enough to make it attack us," Goku says.

The Heartless growls at the comment Gohan said, and roars. Then an energy blast shot from its open jaws towards them.

"Ok, let's do it," Goku says.

Goku: "Ka…"

Gohan: "Me…"

Both: "Ha…me…HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

The blasts collide, and appear to be equally matched. But Goku and Gohan put more power into their attack, and their energy blast easily overpowered the Heartless's blast. The blast smashes into the Heartless; the Heartless is then engulfed by a huge explosion. Out of the smoke, emerged a heart that rises into the sky and vanishes.

****

"So, you three are going to stay here?" Sakura asks Neji.

"Yes, we will stay here and train for the next tournament. Be sure to train as well," Neji says.

"You can count on that! There's no way Cell's destroying this world," Naruto says.

"You're to come back within a month's time. You better be stronger than you are now, because the next tournament is going to be even tougher. So be prepared," Urahara says.

"Don't worry, once we find this Jiraiya person everything will be under control, believe it!" Naruto says giving a thumbs up. Zabuza and Haku walk up to them.

"How about, me and Haku help you out with your training?" Zabuza asks.

"I can help in increasing your speed, and Zabuza can help in your stamina," Haku says.

"I don't see why not. The more training the better," Urahara says.

"Well, we better get going. We have people to find," Sakura says.

"Hold on, Naruto I have a task for you," Neji says.

"What is it?"

"If you find Hinata, be sure to keep her safe, "

"Sure thing, Neji. You can count on me,"

****

Cell is a distance away from the arena. "So, the Heartless was a failure, and those ninja were failures as well. Those Keyblade brats are stronger than I thought. Oh well, it doesn't matter, at the next tournament I'll crush them all, and this planet along with them,"

He then senses someone behind him. "Who invited you, Aizen? Back off, this is my show,"

"Fine, fight to your heart's content, fool."

**Chapter 12**

**End**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 13**

**Ninjas and Samurai**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are in their own bedrooms on the Ship; sleeping the night away. Naruto is stirring in his sleep; dreaming about a certain Hyuga girl.

Naruto's Dream…

_Naruto is running through darkness, searching frantically for the girl. _

"_Hinata! Hinata! Where are you, Hinata!?"_

_Naruto freezes, and notices Hinata standing there; smiling._

"_Hinata, oh man am I glad to see-"_

_Naruto is interrupted by darkness surrounding Hinata; pulling her into nothingness._

"_N-Naruto! H-Help me, N-Naruto!"_

"_Hinata!"_

Naruto wakes up panting and sweating bullets.

"It was just a dream, Hinata is still out there somewhere and I will find her,"

Suddenly a red light stats flashing and an alarm goes off. Naruto's startled and falls out of his bed. Naruto quickly gets dressed, and joins Sasuke and Sakura at the controls.

"What's going on? We under attack or something?" Naruto asks.

"No, it's worse," Sakura says.

"What's worse than being attacked?" Naruto asks confused.

"…Our ship being out of fuel," Sasuke says.

"Oh…crap,"

Then the ship begins to spin out of control, but there is a good side to this. They're crash landing into a new world.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

In a small town/village, Aizen and Orochimaru are walking through the town.

"And what about the Keyhole, Orochimaru?"

"I have the Heartless searching for it now. I'm sure we'll find it soon enough," Orochimaru chuckles. "I do recall you mentioning there being a Princess of Heart in this town, am I correct?"

"Yes, that's correct. She goes by the name, Fuu. I want you to locate her as well,"

"Of course," Orochimaru snaps his fingers and five Heartless appear. Three look like samurai, and two look like ninja. "Find the Princess, and bring her to me,"

The Heartless disappear to begin their search. Aizen turns to Orochimaru and says, "Don't fail me, Orochimaru. I don't have much patience," and disappears through a dark portal.

"Heheheheheheh, I can sense him. It appears my old friend is in this town. Maybe I'll pay him a little visit,"

Traveling on a dirt road, three figures are walking in the same direction of the town. Two of the figures are men, and the third is a girl.

"Mugen, Jin, I'm tired let's take a little break please," the girl wined.

"Man, you're really getting on my nerves, Fuu. You whine just about everything," Mugen says.

"Besides, every time we stop to take a rest, these creatures appear and attack us. You were almost abducted twice," Jin says.

Before they take another step, the ground begins to rumble. Mugen looks up and sees an air-ship zoom over their heads. "What the hell?"

The ship then crashes a few yards from their spot. They look in confusion at the smoking ship.

"…Well, you think we should check it out?" Mugen asks.

"It might be a trap, I wouldn't advise we go," Jin says.

"You would say that!" Mugen shouts.

"Shut up you two! I think we should just continue to the next town and forget what we saw," Fuu says while walking away.

"Well, I'm going to check it out whether you want to or not," Mugen says running towards the ship.

"Mugen!!"

The ship's door slowly opens, and smoke bursts through. The genin exit the ship to breathe some fresh air.

"Man, that was a rough landing," Naruto says.

"With our ship out of fuel, I think we might be stuck here," Sakura says.

"I hope not, we need to find Hinata and everyone else!" Naruto yells.

"…Hey, there's someone coming this way," Sasuke says pointing towards a figure running to their location.

"Maybe he'll know where we are at least," Sakura says.

Mugen comes to a holt, and is surprised to see that they were just kids.

"What the, kids? They don't look like aliens to me," Mugen says.

"Mugen!"

Mugen turns around to see Jin and Fuu running after him.

"What the hell? I thought you said you were going into town; after all that whining you did earlier," Mugen says.

"Well, curiosity got the better of us…Hmm? Were those kids piloting that air-ship?" Fuu asks.

"Yes, we were the ones piloting this ship. You see, our fuel tank is empty, so we're stuck here until further notice," Sasuke says.

"Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Fuu; these two are my bodyguards, Mugen and Jin,"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Sakura Haruno,"

"Name's Sasuke Uchiha,"

"It's still a mystery to me how we got stuck with you in the first place," Mugen says.

"I told you! Since I freed you from that prison, you agreed to help me find the samurai who smells of sunflowers!"

"Yeah, yeah, I still think it's a rip-off that we're looking for a guy that doesn't concern me," Mugen says in an irritated voice.

"Hey, we're looking for someone as well," Sakura says.

"Oh HELL no! Not this again!" Mugen yells.

"Hey, we won't be taking too long. We'll just look in the nearest town, find the Keyhole, and then be on our way when we find a way to fix the ship," Naruto says.

"Really, who are you looking for?" Fuu asks.

"We're looking for a man named Jiraiya. He's to train us to fight with our weapons better," Sasuke says.

"What, you're looking for Jiraiya? I happen to know just who you're talking about," Mugen says.

"Really, so you'll help us find him?" Naruto asks.

Suddenly, Shadows and Samurai Heartless appear out of nowhere.

"Damn, not these things again. Tell you what, you help us kill these things and we'll help you look for Jiraiya," Mugen says.

"You got a deal, believe it!"

"Well, I'll be hiding over here if you need me," Fuu says running behind the ship. The genin summon their Keyblades and the two samurai draw their swords.

Naruto creates five clones and slay the oncoming Heartless. Jin uses swift movements to strike down the Heartless. Sasuke uses his Uchiha style of fighting to slay most of them, and then uses a Fire Ball Jutsu on the rest. Sakura swiftly strikes the Heartless, and then spins her Keyblade around like a baton to slay the Heartless. Mugen slays with his own way of fighting; he slays the Heartless with swift attacks that looks like he's fighting and break dancing at the same time.

"Well, that's all of them," Sasuke says.

"Fuu, you can come out now," Mugen says.

"You're done fighting already?" Fuu asks walking up to the group.

"We'd had trouble with these things since our journey began," Jin says putting away his sword.

"Little bastards keep coming out of nowhere and try to kidnap Fuu," Mugen says.

"Those things are called Heartless; and what would they want with Fuu?" Sakura asks.

"I've no idea, but even as annoying as she is they can't have her," Mugen says.

"Well, are we going to assist them in finding this Jiraiya?" Jin asks.

"You don't know who Jiraiya is!? He's only the best author of the best book series!" Mugen says.

"I still don't know what you're talking about," Jin says.

"Oh, whatever! Let's start looking in that town up ahead," Mugen says.

The group enters the town.

"Okay, I think we should split up. That way we can cover more ground. Naruto, you'll be with Mugen," Sasuke says.

"Right, sure,"

"Sakura, you'll go with Fuu,"

"Yes,"

"And I'll stick with Jin. Good luck, guys," Sasuke says. Then they split in three directions.

_Sasuke's Group_

"So, how long have you been traveling with your friends?" Jin asks.

"Our world was taken by the darkness, and we just started traveling three days ago," Sasuke says.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that,"

"It's fine. We've been through a lot since then. I hope we can find a way to get our home back,"

_Sakura's Group_

"Hey, Sakura, what's you're relationship with that Sasuke boy?" Fuu asks with a sly grin.

"Huh!? Nothing, nothing at all!"

"Oh come on, I can tell that you like him. I saw how you looked at him when he split us up,"

"Well, yes, I like Sasuke, but I just want to know if he has the same feelings as I do," Sakura says.

"Well, why don't you ask him out?" Fuu asks, making Sakura blush.

"Well we'll worry about that later, for right now, let's find this Jiraiya," Fuu says.

_Naruto's Group_

Mugen and Naruto are looking everywhere. They look inside a tea-house, a dongo shop, even a Ramen shop.

"Ramen!? Yes, there's Ramen here!!" Naruto shouts for joy.

He enters and orders a bowl. Mugen looks confused, "I thought we were looking for Jiraiya?"

"Well, can't look on an empty stomach," Naruto says slurping down more Ramen.

Mugen grins a little and says, "Can't argue with that," and he orders a bowl as well.

Naruto pays for both of them, since Mugen has no money. Then they continue their search for Jiraiya. Their search brings them to a hot spring/bath–house.

"This s the only place that we didn't look," Mugen says.

"And the weird part is, that we haven't encountered any Heartless yet," Naruto says. Spoke too soon. Ninja and Samurai Heartless start to appear and surround them.

"I'm not in the mood for these things right now!" Mugen shouts.

Naruto and Mugen slay Heartless after Heartless, but they just keep coming. 25 Heartless later, more appear and Naruto and Mugen are out of breath.

"Man, little bastards just won't quit," Mugen says.

"Hold on boys, the cavalry is here!"

"**Bring Down The House Jutsu!!!!"**

A giant toad falls from the sky and lands on the Heartless, crushing them. The ones that survived, were grabbed by its tongue, and slammed into the ground. After that the giant toad vanished and a man with white long spiky hair appears behind them. They turn around and see him walking towards them.

"Man, it's hard to get any work done with those Heartless around. With all the commotion, all the girls in the bath-house are gone so I can't do any research," he says.

**Chapter 13**

**End**


	16. Chapter 16

_I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. Please R&R! _

**Chapter 14**

**Enter Jiraiya of the Sanin!**

"Hey old dude, how did you do that?" Mugen asks.

"And just who are you anyway?" Naruto asks in amazement.

"I'm glad you asked! I am the traveler of worlds; I make my enemies tremble before me! I am feared by men; loved by women! Not only am I one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha, but I'm the author of a popular book series! You stand before the Toad Mountain Sage; Jiraiya of the Sanin!"

"You're Jiraiya!" Naruto and Mugen asked in union.

"Exactly,"

"Well, thanks for saving us from those Heartless," Naruto says.

"Well, those pesky Heartless were interfering with my research," Jiraiya says.

"Huh? You're research?" Naruto asks.

"You see, I'm a Novelist. I am a writer of great books, like THIS!" Jiraiya pulls out a book.

Naruto instantly recognizes the book Jiraiya has in his hands. It's a copy of Make-Out Paradise!

"What, you wrote that!" Naruto asks.

"Yes! I see you know it!" Jiraiya says. _"Heh, I'm famous and it's not even on paperback yet."_ He thinks to himself.

Mugen is now on his knees bowing while saying "I am not worthy" over and over again.

"Well, there's nothing I can do now, since the Heartless caused a commotion that scared the girls in the bathhouse away," Jiraiya says.

"Humph, you're just a dirty old man, you Pervy Sage," Naruto says.

Jiraiya gets ticked off. "Why you little, there's nothing dirty about it! I happen to be a serious artist who's inspired by youth and beauty, that's all!"

"Yeah, yeah, like anyone will believe that. Look, I don't care about that; can you help train me and my friends? After all, that's why we were looking for you, Pervy Sage!" Naruto says.

"Huh? What kind of training are you talking about? I don't train just anyone kid. You're going to have to convince me, then I might train you and you're friends,"

"Well, Kenshin from Traverse Town sent us to find you, because he said you can teach us to wield our weapons better than he could," Naruto explains.

"What kind of weapon are you talking about?"

"This!" Naruto summons the Keyblade into his hands. Jiraiya gasps and his eyes widen.

"Th-that's the Keyblade! This is great; I've been looking all over for the person who wields this thing!" Then, Jiraiya notices Naruto's headband. "By the way, are you from Konoha by any chance?"

"Naruto looks to the ground and says, "Konoha is gone. It was taken by the darkness,"

"I see. I was afraid of that. You said that need training right?"

"Yeah, my friends too. They have Keyblades as well," Naruto says.

"Well, that just makes things easier. I'll tell you what, you take me to your friends so I can see what they can do, and I'll consider training you three," Jiraiya says.

"Alright! Thanks, Pervy Sage!"

"There is something else; I would appreciate it if you didn't call me Pervy Sage!"

"Oh, sorry, ok let's go find my friends!" Naruto says.

Mugen stops Jiraiya and says, "Hey, you think you can get me an advanced copy of your new book?"

"I'll see what I can do," Jiraiya says.

Sasuke and Jin are surrounded by Ninja and Samurai Heartless, and are panting trying to catch their breath.

"We've slain at least 50 of these things, but they just keep coming!" Sasuke says.

"I do believe we need some help now," Jin says.

Then Naruto, Mugen, and Jiraiya arrive beside them. "You two look like you could use some backup," Jiraiya says.

"Sit tight, we'll handle the rest!" Naruto says.

Mugen and his swift break dancing movements slays seven Heartless. Naruto creates two clones and slays oncoming Heartless. Jiraiya lets the Heartless jump into the air as if to dog pile him. "Oh, please. Ninja Art: Needle Jizo!" His hair grows longer and covers his whole body and spike up sharp as needles. The Heartless land on his needle-like hair, and vanish.

"There, that should be the last of them," Jiraiya says while his hair goes back to normal.

"Thanks, I actually thought we were going to lose," Sasuke says.

"Hey, Sasuke, look! This guy is Jiraiya! Mugen and I found him! Well, he found us really, because he saved us from a bunch of Heartless!" Naruto shouts.

Jiraiya notices Sasuke's Keyblade. "So, you're one of Naruto's friends?"

"Yes sir, my name's Sasuke Uchiha. So you're Jiraiya that suppose to train us?"

"Well, before I can do that, I need to examine you're Keyblade so I can think of a way to train you properly," Jiraiya says.

Sasuke hands Jiraiya his Keyblade, and he looks over it. _ "This Keyblade is from the realm of Darkness. I can't really train him in this department, but I know someone who can."_

"I'm sorry to say, Sasuke, that I won't be able to train you,"

"What, what do you mean you can't train Sasuke!" Naruto yells.

"Relax; what I meant was that I can't train Sasuke in this department. In order for him to use his Keyblade's full power is for him to control the power of darkness," Jiraiya explains. "I can teach him like combination moves, but that's just about it, and maybe I could teach you guys some spells. But that's all I can do for him."

Suddenly, they hear screaming. "That sounded like Fuu," Jin says.

"Damn, that girl is always getting in trouble. Even though she's with that Sakura girl, we'd better get over there now," Mugen says, running towards the screaming.

Fuu is hiding behind Sakura, and they are surrounded by Heartless.

"Fuu, get somewhere safe," Sakura says.

Fuu finds a row of barrels, and gets behind them. Sakura slays the Heartless, but they keep coming nonstop. She slays the ninja and Shadow Heartless, then Soldiers and Samurai Heartless appear. Sakura is panting; trying to catch her breath. The Heartless were about to jump her, but a fire ball comes and incinerates most of them. Naruto, Mugen, Jiraiya, Jin, and Sasuke appear around Sakura. Sasuke leans down and helps her up.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asks.

"I am now that you're here, Sasuke," she says.

"Okay, let's kick some Heartless ass!" Naruto shouts as he summons three clones and begins slaying Heartless. Mugen and Jin use their skills to wipe out the Heartless, Sasuke and Sakura use combo after combo to slay the Heartless, Jiraiya kicks and slams every Heartless that near him by grabbing them and crushing them into the ground or themselves.

"Humph, that's the last of them," Jiraiya says.

"That was close, you guys came just in time," Fuu says coming out into the opening.

"Sasuke, Naruto, who is that?" Sakura asks.

"This is the man we were looking for. This is Jiraiya," Sasuke says.

"And I'm guessing that this lovely young lady is Sakura?" Jiraiya says.

Sakura blushes a little and nods her head.

"Can I examine you're Keyblade?" Jiraiya asks. Sakura hands over her Keyblade for him to look at. He then looks at her. "You know, I don't really see you as the combat type,"

Sakura gives a confused look. "Huh, what do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong, you fight well. But I see you more of a spell caster type," Jiraiya says giving her Keyblade back. "I can't teach you healing magic, but I know some combat spells that you can use. But I can only teach you the basic spells. I know someone who can teach healing spells and higher advanced spells," Jiraiya says.

"Alright, mission accomplished! We found Jiraiya, now we just need to find the Keyhole, and we can get back to Traverse Town!" Naruto shouts.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend Jiraiya,"

They turn around and see Orochimaru standing there with a smirk.

"Orochimaru…," Jiraiya growls.

"Now, now, is that any way to greet an old friend and teammate?"

"For someone like you? Yes it is,"

"I came to this world, hoping to find the Keyhole myself, but that's the problem. I can't seem to find it anywhere," Orochimaru says.

The Keyhole will only show itself when the Keyblade is near, so you won't find it unless you have the Keyblade, Orochimaru," Jiraiya says.

"Yes, that is true. Or if there is a Princess of Heart near by," Orochimaru says snapping his fingers. A ninja Heartless suddenly appears behind Fuu, grabs her and leaps to Orochimaru's side.

"Jin! Mugen!"

"Fuu!" Mugen and Jin shout in union.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Now, all there is to do is find the Keyhole. And the only why I find fit to find it, is to destroy this entire town. Oh and here's a little good-bye present," Orochimaru snaps his fingers, and a Dark Armored Samurai Heartless appears. "Good luck, I'll be leaving now, hahahahahahahaha!" he says. A dark portal opens and he and the ninja Heartless carrying Fuu, disappear through it, and then it vanishes.

*Armored Samurai*

"This just keeps getting better and better," Mugen says.

The Heartless draws its sword, and slashes; making them avoid a sonic boom slice the ground.

"Geez, that was close. That's one dangerous attack," Naruto says.

"It's going to be difficult fighting this one. We've never fought samurai before," Sasuke says helping Sakura up on her feet.

"I know, and I've read that they're tough to defeat; even for a ninja," Sakura says.

"Well, how about this, I'll train you three if you can show me how well your teamwork is," Jiraiya says.

"Really! Alright! Sakura, Sasuke, let's kick some ass!"

"Right!"

"You can't leave us out," Mugen says.

"Hold on you two. Let's just watch how they do," Jiraiya says stopping Mugen and Jin.

"But, how do you know that they will be any match for that Heartless?" Jin asks.

"Yeah, only a samurai can kill a samurai," Mugen says.

"As long as they use teamwork, they can win this battle. I can tell, that these kids really are the chosen saviors of the worlds," Jiraiya says.

Sasuke and the Heartless are parrying with each other. When Sasuke was caught off guard, the Heartless kicks him away. Sakura goes to strike the Heartless, but it blocks her with its sword and kicks her into a building. Naruto and three clones run towards the Heartless. The Heartless then slashes multiple times creating sonic booms to take out the clones and sent Naruto flying into a fruit stand. The Heartless does it again, and destroys a couple of buildings.

"Men, this is getting us nowhere," Naruto says.

"We need to use teamwork like Jiraiya said. So let's do what we need to do," Sasuke says.

The Heartless walks up and blasts two buildings with a darkness ball, and then destroys a building by it with a sonic boom. Then, it turns to see Naruto and three clones run toward it.

"Alright, let's get it!" he says leaping into the air. The Heartless simply slashes once creating a sonic boom, and all four disappear. This surprises the Heartless, and Naruto Slashes it in the back. "Hah, made you look!"

The Heartless stumbles a little, but before it could steady itself, a fire ball slams into it. The Heartless flies into a building thus destroying it. The Heartless gets to its feet, and Sakura appears behind it and kicks the Heartless; causing it to fall on its face.

"Yeah, never underestimate a ninja!" Naruto shouts.

The Heartless get up again; its eye flash in rage. It then slashes in every direction; destroying most of the buildings around them.

Man, that thing is pissed off. It's like Heartless hate it when someone can outsmart it," Naruto says. "Let's do this again guys,"

But this time the Heartless is prepared. Sasuke tries to parry with it while Sakura gets behind it. The Heartless sees this and quickly grabs Sasuke by the neck and tosses him and he slams into Sakura, and they smash through a building window. Naruto comes up and tries to slash the Heartless, nut it quickly kicks him through the building wall and sends sonic booms and makes the building fall on top of the genin.

The Heartless grunts in satisfaction, and turns to leave. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. The Heartless turns around and the fallen building explodes and 50 Naruto clones burst into the air. "Now, let's do it guys!"

The clones land on the Heartless in a giant dog pile. Then Sakura using her anger, she pulls the clones; who were linked like a chain; and twirls them in the air like a streamer. Then Sasuke jumps into the tornado of clones, and uses his Fire Ball Jutsu to set all the ablaze. The Heartless is consumed by the flames as well. All three genin shout out the new combo.

**Combination Technique:**

"**Clone Fire-Storm!"**

Sakura then finishes the combo by slamming the clones into the ground. The Heartless soon joins them and the impact creates a small crater, then all the clones disperse. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walk up to the Heartless to see if it survived. When they got close enough, a light shone bright, and a heart emerges and the Heartless vanishes.

"Well, that was very impressive. That's what I call teamwork," Jiraiya says while clapping. Mugen and Jin are in shock at what they just witnessed.

"Well, all that's left is to find that Keyhole before Orochimaru does," Sasuke says.

Orochimaru is walking through the center of town, with the ninja Heartless carrying Fuu.

"Now, where is that Keyhole?" Orochimaru asks himself. Suddenly, a bright light blinds him, then it forms into a giant Keyhole.

"Yes, the Keyhole has finally come. Now this world will be plunged into darkness," Orochimaru signals the Heartless to appear and enter the Keyhole.

"Hahahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No! We're too late!" Sakura says. The genin, Jiraiya, and the two samurai appear and notice the Keyhole swirling with darkness.

"Now this world will suffer the same fate as Konoha!" Orochimaru shouts in victory, then he and the Heartless carrying Fuu enter a dark portal.

"Hurry we need to get out of here, now!" Jiraiya says.

"But, what about the Keyhole? Can't we still-"

"No, Naruto, this world is doomed once the darkness enters the Keyhole! We need to get out of here!" Jiraiya says.

"What about Mugen and Jin? We can't leave them behind," Sakura says.

"She's right, they helped us out, which in our case; they're our friends now," Naruto says.

"Don't worry, I never intended to leave them here after the help they gave us, and since they are now involved in all this," Jiraiya says.

"Wait, how are we getting out of here anyway? Their ship is totaled," Mugen says.

"We'll take mine of course. How do you think I got here?"

They run as fast as they can out of town, and spot Jiraiya's ship. Let's just say that it's a big ship enough for eight people. They quickly get in the ship, and Jiraiya gets them out of there just in time to see the world get swallowed by darkness and explode into nothing.

**Chapter 14**

**End**


	17. Attention

**ATTENTION!**

**Before I continue, I want to thank those who threw in suggestions, and thanks to you, I have a full list of worlds for this fanfic. You already know the worlds that I picked, now you'll see the new ones that will be apart of this fanfic. And I've decided to switch two worlds around.**

**Wonderland= Soul Eater World**

**Olympus Coliseum= Cell Games Arena**

**Deep Jungle= Samurai Champloo World**

**Agrabah= Ancient Egypt (Yu-Gi-Oh)**

**Monstro= Pokémon Island**

**Atlantica= Tokyo (Sailor Moon)**

**Halloween Town= Feudal Era (Inuyasha)**

**Neverland= The Seven Seas (One Piece)**

**Hollow Bastion= Hueco Mondo (Bleach)**

**Sorry for now saying this in the first few chapters, but these are the selected worlds in this fanfic. The other suggestions that I received, I might use them in the sequel fanfic.**

**Anyway, thanks for your help, and now onward with the story! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 15**

**Trained in the Art of Magic**

"So, it was that Orochimaru person who is responsible for Konoha's destruction?" Naruto asks.

"Most likely, Orochimaru use to be a ninja of the Leaf Village. But ever since he was denied the position of Hokage, he's had a grudge against the Leaf," Jiraiya says.

"I guess he got his revenge, now he must be up to something else now," Sasuke says.

"I'm going to have to look into that. Who knows what Orochimaru can do?"

"Well, the next time I see him, I'm going to pummel him to a bloody pulp!" Naruto

"No, you mustn't even think of it! Orochimaru, like me, is a Sanin. You wouldn't stand a chance, you're just a genin!" Jiraiya calms himself, then says, "Look, you can't rush into things. That will only get you killed. We need to get you three properly trained before you can even fight Orochimaru. You are not experienced enough to fight someone like him,"

"Then let's get this training underway!" Naruto says.

"Alright, alright, calm down squirt! There is a training room in the back, we'll begin your training there," Jiraiya says.

"Well, while your training those kids, is there anywhere we can sleep?" Mugen asks.

"Ah yes, I had plenty of bedrooms installed. Just down that hallway, you'll find eight bedroom doors, just pick one and that's your room until we arrive in Traverse Town,"

Training Room

"Alright, first we're going to work on your combination skills," Jiraiya says.

"Wait, if you're going to train us, who's flying the ship?" Naruto asks.

"Don't worry abut that, I have this thing on Auto-pilot. So we should arrive at Traverse Town in tomorrow. Okay, Naruto, Sakura, I want you to use those practice dummies over there, and think of any type of combinations you can think of,"

"Yes sir!" As they run off to train, Jiraiya turns to Sasuke.

"Now, I said that I can't train you, but I know someone who can," He pulls out a little stone from his pocket. "Come out, Moka Akashiya!" The stone glows brightly, when the light fades, a woman with silver hair, red eyes, and wearing a schoolgirls outfit appears.

"What did you call me for this time Jiraiya?"

"Moka, this is Sasuke Uchiha. He is the wielder of the Darkness Keyblade. I want you to train him so he can unlock the Keyblade's true power," Jiraiya says.

Moka examines Sasuke for a moment. "Fine, I'll train him. This kid has great potential; you picked a good one for me to train Jiraiya,"

"Alright, I'll go check on the other two. Try not to go too hard on the kid," Jiraiya says leaving Sasuke and Moka.

"Okay kid, since you wield the Darkness Keyblade, the only way to tap into its true power is to control the darkness itself. Now the only way I can train you is that we need to be in your heart, so my training can be more effective," Moka walks up to Sasuke and pokes him in the forehead, then a dark aura appears around her and she enters Sasuke's heart.

Sasuke's Heart

Sasuke opens his eyes and sees that he's standing on a pillar. "What, I'm here again?"

"That's right; we are now in your heart, Sasuke. I see you remember being here," Moka says appearing before him.

"Of course I remember, this is where I fought my brother Itachi," Sasuke says.

"Wrong, you didn't fight your brother. From what I can see in your mind, you fought the darkness in your heart, which only took form of your brother. And that's how I'm going to train you. You must defeat the darkness in your heart once more. Only then will you be able to control the darkness and unlock your Keyblade's true power," Moka says.

Training Room

"Yeah, that should do just fine for a combo attack," Naruto says while panting. The practice dummy he was using is now all battered up. Naruto just smiles with satisfaction.

Sakura is still throwing slash after slash at her practice dummy. Then Jiraiya walks up to her. "That's enough Sakura, don't over do it,"

Sakura stops and tries to catch her breath. "Sorry, I'm trying my best to keep up with Sasuke and Naruto," Sakura says.

"That's alright, here, drink this potion, it'll get you your strength back,"

Sakura drinks it and feels rejuvenated. "Now, we'll begin your training with some spells. First, I want you to practice the Fire spell. You know how there are elemental Justus? Well the same thing applies to spells. Here's how it works, you focus your chakra and concentrate on an element," the chakra in his right hand start to form fire, "then you release the energy like this…FIRE!" he holds his hand out and a fire ball incinerates the practice dummy. "Now, you'll do the same thing, only instead you'll be focusing and concentrating your chakra into your Keyblade," Jiraiya says. Then he puts up another dummy.

"Okay, first focus your chakra into the Keyblade," Sakura channels her chakra into her blade, "then concentrate on an element," flames start to flicker, "and release! FIRE!" a fire ball fires from the Keyblade and burns the dummy into ashes. "Yay, I did it!"

"Well, that's not bad for your first try. Just keep working on that while I check on Naruto,"

"Yes, sir!"

Sasuke's Heart

Shadow Itachi kicks Sasuke in the gut, and Sasuke lands on his back panting.

"Come on, Sasuke! You can do better than that! Get up and fight, NOW!" Moka shouts.

"I'd be doing just fine if I can just rest for a little while!" Sasuke yells.

"Oh, you poor thing. The real Itachi wouldn't be going easy on you! If you were fighting him right now, you'd be dead within seconds! Now get up and fight like you mean it!"

Shadow Itachi backfists Sasuke in the face.

"Come on, Sasuke!"

Shadow Itachi punches Sasuke in the stomach.

"Get up, Sasuke!"

Shadow Itachi kicks Sasuke in the ribs.

"Come on Sasuke, fight back!"

Shadow Itachi kicks Sasuke in the face, and falls to the ground all limp. Moka walks up to him with a disappointed look on her face. "I guess I was wrong about you Sasuke. At this rate, Itachi will wipe the floor with you. And I wonder what that Sakura girl will think of you if you fail?"

Sasuke's eyes snap open. "You leave Sakura out of this!"

"Sakura will think your weak, and would want nothing to do with you," Moka says.

That pushes Sasuke over the edge. "No, I'm not weak. I will prove to you, and Sakura, that I'm NOT WEAK!" Sasuke jumps up on his feet, a dark aura surrounding him, and Sharingan blazing eyes.

Moka is taken by surprise, then smiles. "There we go, that's more like it Sasuke. Now, use your new power to defeat the darkness in your heart!"

Training Room

"Hey, Naruto, how are you doing so far?" Jiraiya asks.

"Oh, I have come up with a new combo now, you want to see them?"

"That's why I came over here, Naruto,"

"Okay, here goes. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto summons 20 clones; they lay on the ground in a line with each holding the clone's feet that's in front. Naruto picks up the last one by its feet and jumps into the air with the clones following. He spins a couple of times to get some speed in spinning the clones like a streamer, then he forcefully swings the clones down towards the dummy.

"**Shadow Clone Whiplash!"**

The clone at the end of the attack smashes the dummy into pieces.

"Hey, nice way to use your clones, Naruto. That could really damage your opponents,"

"Thanks, man I need to rest,"

"Hold on Naruto, before you do rest, I'm going to teach you a spell. I have Sakura over there practicing the Fire spell, so I'm going to teach you the Aero spell. It's a spell in which you have a gust of wind surrounding you to protect you from harsh attacks," Jiraiya says.

Sasuke's Heart

Sasuke is dodging Shadow Itachi's movements with ease thanks to his Sharingan. He dodges a punch then he kicks Shadow Itachi in the stomach. He punches Shadow Itachi in the face, then flips backwards and kicks him in the face. Then Sasuke takes his Keyblade and runs it through the middle, cutting Shadow Itachi in half.

Moka walks up to him clapping her hands. "Good job, Sasuke. That's more like it,"

Sasuke just smirks, and then falls flat on his butt panting. "You think now I can take a rest?"

"Well, you have been at this for seven hours, so I think a rest wont hurt. Just know, now that you've defeated the darkness in your heart you'll be sparing with me," she says while vanishing.

Training Room

Sasuke opens his eyes, and Moka appears next to him. Jiraiya is walking up to them.

"So, how did it go?"

"He's done splendidly. He's successfully conquered the darkness in his heart. After he's rested up, we'll be sparring, so I can teach him how to use his darkness at will," Moka says.

"Well, that's good to here that his progress is going smoothly. I've had those two over there practice spells, and they've so far mastered the Fire, Thunder and Aero spell. They are doing better than I thought," Jiraiya says.

"Well, I'll be going now Jiraiya, call me when Sasuke is well rested so we can continue his training," Moka says vanishing in a bright light, and she was a stone again. Jiraiya takes the stone and puts it back in his pocket.

"Well Sasuke, you can go ahead and rest in one of the bedrooms. I'll get to teaching you some spells before you train with Moka again,"

"Thank you sir," Sasuke says leaving the Training Room.

"Hey, you two, you can rest! That's all for today! We'll continue training when we arrive in Traverse Town!"

"Yes, sir!"

They walk out of the room and into the bedrooms that are empty, and they fall asleep instantly from exhaustion.

"Alright, time to get us over to Traverse Town. I'm getting the feeling that my old teammate will be there. Then we can get their training to the next level," Jiraiya says walking to the cockpit.

**Chapter 15**

**End**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 16**

**Attack of the Sand Demon**

Naruto and the gang are walking through the entrance of Traverse Town.

"We finally made it back," Naruto says.

"Um, Jiraiya, who is this person who can teach us the advanced forms of magic spells?" Sakura asks.

"Well, I might as well tell you. Her name is Tsunade, and she is an expert at healing and combat spells. She'll teach you the advanced spells, but first we're going to make sure you know the basics first,"

"Alright, but first let's find Kenshin and then we'll go search for Tsunade!" Naruto says.

Traverse Town Hotel

Kenshin, Yahiko and Kaoru are sitting at there table in a hotel room, drinking tea.

"I wonder how Naruto and his friends are doing," Kaoru says.

"I'm sure they're just fine. I wouldn't be surprised if they walk through that door right now," Kenshin says while drinking his tea.

Suddenly, the door shoots open to reveals Naruto and the gang.

"Naruto, you didn't have to kick the door open," Sasuke says.

"Anyway, we found Jiraiya, everybody!" Naruto shouts.

"You did? Well, that's good news. Has he trained you any yet?" Kenshin asks.

"Yeah, I've taught them a few magic spells before we got here, and I've had them working hard at making them create creative ways for them to use the Keyblade in combat," Jiraiya says. "I have a question for you, Kenshin,"

"Yes Master Jiraiya, what is it?"

"Has Tsunade been around? Have you seen her walking around town?"

Kenshin thinks for a moment. "Oh, I think I saw her enter the door behind the third district. It's the door with a giant flame on it, you can't miss it,"

"Thanks, oh before we go, we brought some people whose world perished. I was hoping you could let them stay here until their world is restored," Jiraiya says.

"Sure, that's not a problem. We'll find rooms for you right away," Kaoru says.

"Okay you three, let's get going," Jiraiya says.

In the first district, a boy of red hair, a Japanese symbol for "love" on his forehead, and a gourd on his back is walking through the entrance.

"I smell blood. Lots and lots of tasty blood. Don't worry; you'll get your blood soon,"

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Jiraiya are walking through the third district.

"Geez, where is this door anyway?" Naruto asks.

"Just keep looking, we'll find it eventually," Sasuke says.

They continue searching until they come across a door with a flame symbol. "You think this is it?" Naruto asks.

"Kenshin said there would be a giant flame on the door, so this has to be it," Sakura says.

"Okay, then how do we open it?" Naruto asks.

"Hmph, that's just like Tsunade. The only way to open doors she designs is with spells," Jiraiya says. He focuses his chakra into his palm to make fire. He throws the fire ball, and hits the door; the door glows and opens.

"Cool," Naruto says.

Behind the door; there is a dark cavern with a little island in the center surrounded by water, and a row of boulders for a bridge.

"Is that Tsunade's house?" Sakura asks.

"Yep, that's her place alright. Well, let's get across," Jiraiya says.

They each hopped across the boulders, but with difficulty, because the boulders are moving side to side. Naruto jumps too late, misses, and falls in the water. Sakura, Sasuke, and Jiraiya make it across fine, Naruto swims the rest of the way, he then shakes himself dry. The door was unlocked, so they just walk right in and explore. The place is fairly small; only for one person to live. The house is empty, and dark. Naruto looks around, then turns to see… Hinata standing there smiling. Naruto's eyes grow wide with shock.

"H-Hinata?"

"Naruto!" Sakura shouts to get his attention. Naruto turns his attention to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Naruto turns back to find Hinata is gone.

"_Was I just imagining things?"_ Naruto asks himself.

"Well, well, I was wondering when you would show up,"

They all turn to the door to see a woman with long blonde hair, with two pony tails in the back. There is also another woman with short black hair, carrying a pig.

"Kenshin told me that he met the Keyblade wielders, but they were gone by the time I arrived," the woman said.

"It's been a while, Tsunade. These three are the ones you and I have looking for, they are Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha; the three Keybladers," Jiraiya says.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Tsunade as Jiraiya said, and this is my assistant, Shizune,"

"Hello, it nice to meet you. Oh, this is our pig, Tonton," Shizune says.

"Oink!"

"Before we get to business, let me get everything set up," Tsunade says walking to the center of the room. She opens a scroll, bites her thumb to draw blood, makes a few hand signs, and then slams her palm onto the scroll. A huge blast of smoke fills the room; when the smoke clears; there are lights, a dresser, two beds, a mountain of scrolls, and a table in the center of the room.

"Holy crap! How did you manage to seal all this into a single storage scroll!" Naruto asks.

"You can seal a lot of items in storage scrolls Naruto," Sakura says.

"Tsunade, we were hoping that you could help with their training," Jiraiya says.

"Training in what?"

"Training them in the art of magic. I taught the three of them the basic spells, you just need to help them have better control it," Jiraiya says.

"Well, I can't train all of them. I think I'll have a better shot at training one of them," Tsunade says.

"Then I recommend you train Sakura. She's okay in combat, but I think she'll be an excellent Spellcaster. I'll train Naruto, and I have someone working with Sasuke," Jiraiya says.

"Okay, I guess that can work. Alright, I'll train Sakura in becoming a Spellcaster,"

Seven hours later…

Sakura is exhausted from her training session. Tsunade had set up 10 training dummies, and told Sakura she was to work on the spells Jiraiya taught her on moving targets.

Jiraiya was working with Naruto and his combat skills.

Sasuke and Moka were training him to use his Keyblade's true power.

All three Genin are on the floor sweating bullets, and gasping for air.

"All right, I think that's enough training for now. You kids can go back to town, I'll stay here. I have some things to discuss with Tsunade," Jiraiya says.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are walking back into the third district.

"What should we do while waiting for Jiraiya?" Sakura asks.

"Why don't we just patrol the area, and look for Heartless. Just because we sealed the Keyhole here, doesn't mean that they can't still cause people trouble," Sasuke says.

"Cool, fine with me. It beats just sitting here and doing nothing," Naruto says.

"Now, what did you what to talk about, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asks.

""The Hidden Leaf Village is gone."

Tsunade and Shizune gasp.

"Orochimaru found the Keyhole. The kids you saw, and apparently a few others have survived and appeared in other worlds," Jiraiya says.

"I see, so those kids are the chosen ones?" Tsunade asks.

"It seems that way, but I've never known for that to happen; three people owning the Keyblade," Jiraiya says.

"Well, since they appear to be the chosen ones, we have to train them in everything they need," Tsunade says.

The Genin just get through with slaying their seventh group of Heartless.

"Man is it me; or are there more then there were before?" Naruto asks.

"Well, at least we got the last of them," Sakura says.

Suddenly, they hear screaming from the first district. "What's going on in the first district?" Naruto asks.

"Something big is happening. We need to see what's going on," Sasuke says.

First District…

Sand engulfs a running woman; the boy with red hair closes his hands and the sand explodes. Sand is floating all around him, and he is controlling the sand to attack the citizens. Yahiko, Kenshin, Kaoru, Mugen, and Jin are fighting off the sand. When they get even remotely close to the boy, the sand will instantly guard him.

"This little punk is starting to get on my nerves!" Mugen says.

"The sand must be this kid's ultimate defense. There has to be a way to get around it," Jin says.

"We can't let him kill anymore people. He's already killed 30 civilians," Kaoru says.

"Oh please, you can't possibly hope to defeat Gaara,"

A taller boy with grey hair and glasses appears beside Gaara.

"And who the hell are you?" Mugen asks.

"The name's Kabuto, and this here is Gaara; you're ultimate destruction," Kabuto says calmly.

"What is your business for being here?" Kenshin asks.

"We're just simply here to kill the Keyblade wielders, and then we'll be on our way," Kabuto says.

"You want us? You got us, four-eyes!" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke appear in front of the group.

"Ah, there you three are. Lord Orochimaru will be pleased to hear you all died trying to defend this pathetic little town," Kabuto walks over to Gaara and whispers into his ears, "If you want to find your brother and sister, you'll have to kill those three that wield the Keyblade,"

Gaara's anger rises even higher, and a dark aura forms around him. Kabuto slimes and says, "Well, I really must be going. Lord Orochimaru is working on a new project, and I wouldn't want to miss it." He says while walking through a portal of darkness.

"Kenshin, you and the others get the rest of the civilians to safety! We'll handle the guy," Naruto says.

"Ok, but be careful. He uses sand to attack, don't get caught in his sand," Kenshin says.

Sand erupts from Gaara's gourd, and attacks the Genin. They swiftly dodge the sand. Naruto and Sasuke are trying to get close to Gaara, but the sand forms a wall around him and forces them away by trying to capture them in the sand. Sakura is fighting off the sand with her spells. The sand then surrounds her. "Blizzard!" The sand around her froze in place.

"Hey guys! Use the Blizzard spell on the sand! It freezes the sand completely!" Sakura says.

A sand tidal wave appears in front of Naruto and Sasuke, and they use the Blizzard spell, and the sand froze. They grin, and smash the ice into pieces. Since they found a way around Gaara's sand, it will be easier to fight him. Naruto and Sasuke freeze the sand that comes near them, and use the ice as if they were ice-skating; Sakura doing the same thing.

When they get close enough to Gaara, his sand forms a wall around him. They jump back a little, and use the Blizzard spell to freeze the sand around Gaara. Gaara is so cold, he couldn't do anything.

"Naruto, Sasuke! Let's hit him with our spells!" Sakura says. "Thunder!" Lightning bolts descend from the sky, and shatter the ice and electrocute Gaara.

"Fire!" Sasuke blasts Gaara with a fire ball, and sends him sliding against the concrete.

"Blizzard!" Naruto sends a shard of ice towards Gaara, and the ice shard explodes into an ice crystal on contact. Gaara is now trapped with only his face and his left arm free of the ice.

A dark aura surrounds Gaara, and the ice shatters. A pulse of dark energy is released, and Gaara's sand that was turned into ice, turns back to sand and forms a giant ball around him. The sand then burst into a sand storm, the sand starts to expand, and everything goes dark. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke uncover their eyes to see a five-story tall monster with Gaara in its forehead.

"Now, I'm going to show you what true fear is!" Gaara says making a hand sign. "Forced Sleep Technique!" Gaara then passes out, and the monster shouts.

"YEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I'M FREE BABY!"

"Guys, our problem just got bigger," Naruto says shaking in fear; Sakura and Sasuke doing the same.

"How are we going to defeat that!" Sakura shouts.

**Chapter 16**

**End**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 17**

**An Ancient Force Like No Other**

"YEEAAAAAHHHHH! I'M FREE!"

Kenshin and the gang stare up in terror at the monster. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune come running after hearing the yelling. "What the-?" Jiraiya says seeing the monster.

"I don't believe it, that's Shukaku, the One-Tailed Sand Demon," Jiraiya says.

Shukaku brings his fist to the ground, and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke jump out of the way.

"How are we going to defeat something that big?" Sakura asks.

Shukaku smashes his other fist into the ground; making a giant crater.

"Guys, let's use our spells again!" Naruto says. Naruto summons ten Shadow Clones, and casts the Blizzard spell. The spells hit and form little ice crystals on his are, but Shukaku simply shakes the attack off and smashes the ground again sending the Genin flying into a wall.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? WELL GET A LOAD OF THIS! WIND STYLE: AIR BULLET!"

Shukaku lifts his arm, and smacks his stomach and a blast of air fires from his mouth. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke quickly dodge the blast, and it destroys the Third District doors.

"Thunder!" Sakura says, and several lightning bolts hit Shukaku.

"Fire!" Sasuke shoots several fire spells, but both spells seem to not even scratch Shukaku.

"PATHETIC!" He then fires two more Air Bullets. They manage to avoid the first bullet, but the second makes its mark and sends them flying. Sakura and Sasuke flew into a bunch of wooden boxes. Naruto slams into a wall, and lands on his head landing on the ground.

Naruto tries to get up, but everything starts going black, and he looses consciousness.

Sasuke pushes box pieces off of him. He suddenly feels immense pain in his right arm. He starts moving more pieces looking for Sakura.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" He asks pulling her up with his left arm.

She opens her eyes, and Sasuke's blurry face clears. "Sasuke? What happened?"

"That monster, we need to find it weak point, and I think I think I know what it is," Sasuke says.

In Naruto's mindscape, Naruto is walking through a dark hallway. The whole way he hears this low growling sound. He then enters a room with a giant gate. He walks closer to the gate, and a giant figure fuming with red chakra appears behind the gate.

"_What is this? It's huge,"_

"**So, the boy with the Keyblade finally arrives,"**

"What, you know of the Keyblade?"

"**Of course, everyone knows the history of the Keyblade. Everyone but your generation it seems,"**

"Wait, I know you. You're, you're the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon, Kyuubi, aren't you?"

"**Hahahahaha! Very good. Now, what business do you have for coming here boy?"**

"To tell you the truth, I don't know why I'm here. Me and my friends are fighting this giant raccoon looking monster-"

"**Wait, did you say, raccoon?"**

"Um, yeah"

"**Does this raccoon use sand?"**

"Well, he's made up of sand that's for sure,"

"**Just as I thought. The one you speak of is the One-Tailed Sand Demon, Shukaku,"**

"Is there an easy way to defeat him?"

"**Shukaku may be weaker than me, but he won't go down that easily. I'm afraid I can't help you in this battle, but I can give a power that's more greater than mine,"**

"What could possibly be more powerful than you?"

"**5000 years ago, there were ancient monsters that roamed the earth. The Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt and his council would seal those monsters in stone tablets. There were three monsters that had my interest, so a few years ago, I went to Egypt in search for the most powerful monsters to ever devastate the earth, the three Egyptian God Monsters,"**

"Egyptian God Monsters? "

"**Yes, those three were known to have great and terrible power. They are now within my possession, but since I'm stuck inside your body they are of no use to me. So, I'm going to give there power to you and your friends,"**

Three orbs of light appear in front of Naruto. The one on the right is red, the one on the left is blue, and the one in the middle is yellow.

"**Now, pick the one you want and the other two will go to your friends,"**

Naruto looks them over; then he reaches out and takes the yellow orb.

"**Ah, a wise choice, boy. The one you picked is known as the Winged Dragon of Ra. The other two will go to your friends, the blue orb is Obelisk the Tormentor, and the red orb is Slifer the Sky Dragon. With their power you should bring Shukaku down with just one Egyptian God,"**

"How do I summon this thing?"

"**It will come naturally to you. When you wake up, you will have the power to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra! Now, as a reward for making it this far, I will give you my chakra!"**

A mass amount of red chakra consumes Naruto's body.

Naruto's eyes burst open and two orbs of light shoot from his body, and then collide with Sasuke and Sakura. They were pushed into a wall by the sudden force.

"What was that?" Sakura asks.

They look at their arms and see them shining. Sakura's left arm is glowing red; while Sasuke's is glowing blue.

Naruto gets up and glares at Shukaku. His left arm starts to glow a bright yellow.

"Prepare yourself Shukaku! You're about to face an ancient force like no other!" Naruto holds up his arm, and pulse of energy fires into the air. Then, a weird circle with ancient diagrams appears overhead. The center of the circle opens and a beam of light erupts towards the ground. The beam fades away and a giant golden orb is left. Then the circle disappears and the orb glows and begins transforming.

Sakura and Sasuke sit against the wall watching in aw.

"What did Naruto just do Sasuke?"

Sasuke cannot answer do to his shock. Jiraiya and the others watch in aw as well as they see the transformation.

The transformation is complete, and Naruto jumps up on its shoulder. "Prepare to witness the power of an Egyptian God Monster! The Winged Dragon of Ra!" The dragon unleashes a mighty roar that vibrates and shakes the entire world.

"HM, YOU THINK THAT OVERGROWN LIZARD IS GOING TO DEFEAT ME? YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT!" Shukaku says.

Shukaku throws a punch, but it's blocked easily by Ra's left wing and moves it away and then rams into Shukaku making him fall to the ground. Naruto then jumps down and lands on Shukaku's face.

"_**Hey, boy!"**_

"Kyuubi?"

"_**Yes, it's me. I just remembered something, you need to wake up the host is you want a better chance to defeat Shukaku."**_

"Really, that's all? Then this will be easy!" Naruto runs up to where Gaara is and, with all his strength, punches Gaara in the face. "Rise and shine!"

"AH MAN! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I JUST GOT HERE!" The color in Shukaku's eyes dim and Gaara opens his eyes. Naruto jumps back onto Ra's shoulder, and they fly into the dark sky.

Shukaku get back up, and Gaara shouts, "Don't underestimate me!"

Shukaku brings its arms together then spreads them out and a thousand sand shuriken fly towards Naruto and Ra. Ra's wings close to block all the shuriken.

"Wind Style: Air Bullet!"

Shukaku bashes his stomach several times and fires balls of wind. Ra simply flies higher to avoid the attacks.

"Alright Ra, lets show this guy the real power of light!" Naruto says as Ra starts gathering energy.

Gaara tries one more time to hit them with an Air Bullet, but Ra simply descends to ground level with him. "Alright, ready Ra? Let him have it; **Sun Beam Cannon!**" Ra unleashes a beam of golden energy from its mouth. The attack is so powerful; it pierces straight through Shukaku's body. Naruto then creates one clone and the clone tosses Naruto towards Gaara.

Ra's attack ends, resulting in Shukaku having a hole in his stomach. Gaara is too focused at the damage, that he didn't notice Naruto flying towards him with his Keyblade ready to strike. Gaara finally looks up and sees Naruto in striking range.

"It's over!" Naruto says smashing his Keyblade into Gaara. A bright light erupts and the darkness around Gaara slowly vanishes. Shukaku turns into sand and collapses. Ra roars and glows a bright golden color, and then vanishes as well. Naruto stands over the unconscious body of Gaara.

Everyone runs up to Naruto clapping and cheering. He turns around and is tackle hugged by Sakura and put into a headlock by Sasuke, and patted on the back by Jiraiya. Everyone else, including the towns' people, clapped and cheered. Naruto just grins.

Gaara opens his eyes. Everything around him is a blur.

"W-What? Where am I?"

"So, you are finally awake. And don't worry; you're in a hotel room,"

Gaara turns to see everyone watching him. "What is going on here?" he asks.

"You mean you don't remember anything? You attacked us when you were under the control of the darkness!" Naruto says.

"Do you remember anything about what happened?" Kaoru asks.

"No, the only thing I remember was that I somehow woke up in a different place from my village; the Sand Village. I was all alone, so I went to find my brother and sister; Konkuro and Temari. I looked everywhere and I couldn't find them, but then I ran into Kabuto and he told me that Orochimaru could help me find them. Then, it's all a blur after that," Gaara explains.

"So, Orochimaru controlled you somehow. Well, you're safe from his clutches now. You don't have to worry about a thing. I'm sure that your brother and sister are fine," Jiraiya says.

Naruto suddenly has an idea. "Hay, why don't you come with us?"

Gaara's eyes widen. "What?"

"We're looking for our friends as well. Who knows, maybe we'll run into your brother and sister alone the way!" Naruto says.

"Yeah, great idea Naruto," Sakura says.

"I have no arguments about that," Sasuke says.

"Well, it looks like we have another ally. All that needs to be decided is if Tsunade will come as well," Jiraiya says turning towards Tsunade.

"…Well, I guess I'm going then too," Tsunade says with a smile. "Shizune, I want you to stay here in Traverse Town and help the wounded,"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade,"

"Well, let's get going then! We don't have time to doddle around here!" Tsunade says.

Winry enters the room and walks up to Jiraiya. "Your ship is ready to go! I installed a warp gummi into your ship so you could explore more worlds,"

"Alright, excellent work. Alright people, let's move out!"

**Chapter 17**

**End**


	21. Chapter 21

_I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts._

_Sorry I took so long to update. I was a little busy with other things like school._

_I'll try to make as many chapters as I can._

_Anyway, here's the next chapter you've been waiting for. Please read and review._

**Chapter 18**

**Ancient Egypt**

In the Training Room of the Gummi Ship, Gaara is training with Sakura and Naruto under Jiraiya and Tsunade's watchful eyes, while Sasuke is training with Moka. After about six hours, Jiraiya says that they can take a break and rest.

Sasuke went to his room to relax and maybe take a nap. He then hears a knock on his door.

"Come in," he says, and Sakura opens his door.

"Sakura? What's up?" he asks while sitting up.

"Nothing, I just wanted to sit with you,"

She sits by him on his bed. There is a small silence between them until Sakura speaks again. "Do you think we'll see our friends again, and our home for that matter?"

"I-I don't know Sakura. It's hard to say, but we my never see our home again. I am certain we will see our friends though," Sasuke says.

Sakura lays her head on Sasuke's shoulder. "I miss our home."

Sasuke blushes a bit, but puts his arm around her. "I know, so do I."

In Naruto's Room…

Naruto is looking out his room window watching the stars. _"Hinata…I hope she's okay,"_

"_**I believe you like that girl kid,"**_

"_Kyuubi? I guess you're right about that, but…she doesn't know about you yet. What will happen if she finds out about you? She might have second thoughts then…"_

_**(sigh) "Kid, I've seen how the villagers of your village treated you. It's because they think you are me. That's why I'm going to help you from now on,"**_

"_Huh? What do you mean help?"_

"_**I'm going to train you. Train you how to wield the Keyblade,"**_

"_But, Jiraiya is already…"_

"_**Kid, there is only so much that Toad Sage can teach you! Remember, I've lived for a millennia and I'm a master of the kenjutsu style. I can teach you many ways to defeat your enemies,"**_

"_You have a point there,"_

There's a silence for a while until Naruto spoke up.

"_Hey, Kyuubi, do you think Hinata is out there still?"_

"_**Kid, when you're messing with the darkness there's no telling what can happen. There is a slight chance that she's still alive. However, if her heart is strong then she might still be out there,"**_

Naruto lies down on his bed and thinks hard. He decides that no matter what, he will find Hinata. And with that thought in mind, he drifts to sleep.

In the Cockpit…

Gaara is sitting in a chair with Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"I think it's time to put that warp gummi to good use," Jiraiya says grinning.

"Hold on, let me sit down first!" Tsunade yells.

Too late…

Jiraiya pushes a button, and they ship instantly warp jumps through the vastness of space. When the ship slows down, Jiraiya's eyes are wide. "Wow, what a rush,"

Gaara is clamped to his chair with his eyes wide open; Tsunade is lying against the wall with a big bump on her head.

Sasuke and Sakura are on the floor against the wall. "What the hell was that?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto is on the floor and seems to have landed on his head. "Ow, what the hell happened?"

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke arrive in the cockpit.

"Ah, great you're here. Well, we have reached our next destination for you to explore," Jiraiya says while rubbing the large bump on his head. Tsunade's glaring at him with her arms crossed.

In a village in the middle of a dessert…

The villagers are walking around doing chores, doing some shopping.

"Please, your majesty! We must go back to the Palace!"

"This is my kingdom, and I'm going to make sure my people are faring alright,"

"But, Prince Atem, those dark creatures could pop out at anytime! I'm only looking after your safety!"

"I know Simon, but I can't hide in the Palace forever, I must fight and protect my people,"

The prince and his follower continue their walk of the town to make sure the towns' people are safe.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Gaara walk into the village. They are sweating up a storm, except for Gaara; he was born in a desert after all.

"Man, why is it so hot?" Naruto asks whipping his forehead.

"When you're in a dessert, the sand radiates the heat of the sun and makes the surroundings even hotter," Sakura says.

"I don't see what the problem is," Gaara says.

"Gee, I wonder that myself," Naruto says sarcastically, glaring at him.

Then, they hear the people scream, and running away from something.

"Is it the Heartless?" Naruto asks.

"Only one way to find out," Sasuke says.

Prince Atem and Simon are surrounded by Bandit Heartless.

"Back off, you disgusting vermin!" Simon yells.

"Simon, give it a rest! The only thing we can do is fight!" Prince Atem says.

The Heartless prepare for an attack, but are then interrupted. "Thunder!"

Bolts of lightning strike some of the Heartless, killing them in one blow. More appear, and then the sand around them rises and strikes the Heartless down.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Gaara run up and surround the Prince and Simon.

"You seem like you need some help," Sasuke says.

"Oh yes, thank you! Prince Atem, quickly this way!" Simon says pulling Atem out of the way.

Naruto slices every Heartless that is in his sight. He then creates three Shadow Clones and toss their Keyblades at the Heartless. **"Rapid Spin!"** The Keyblades slice the Bandit Heartless in two.

Three Bandit Heartless throw their swords and they spin in the air towards Sasuke. He blokes the swords and counters by throwing his Keyblade and slicing them in half. Then, three Fat Bandits, and five Bandits appear.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding!"

The Fat Bandits open their mouths and fire erupts towards Sasuke. "Oh crap!"

He quickly dodges the fire by rolling to his left, then he makes some hand signs.

"You want to play with fire? Fine by me! Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Sasuke blows a massive fire ball and it vaporizes the Heartless.

"Humph, mess with fire, and you only get burned,"

Sakura and Gaara are surrounded by Bandits and Fat Bandits.

"Let's hurry this up; I don't want to waste time here. Sand Shower!" Sand flies into the air and rains down on half the group of Heartless. Sakura points her Keyblade at the other half.

"Take this! Blizzard!" An icy gust of wind freezes the Heartless, and then Sakura runs by them and slices them; braking the ice and killing the Heartless.

When all the Heartless were all gone, Simon and Prince Atem walk up to them.

"Oh, thank you! We greatly appreciate your assistance," Simon says.

"The way you fought, I take it you've fought those creatures before," Prince Atem says.

"Yeah, they're called the Heartless. They feed off of the darkness in people's hearts," Naruto says.

"They also devour hearts and turn you into one of them," Sasuke says.

"Well, let's hope we don't have another run in with those things. What are your names, children?" Simon asks.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"My name is Sakura Haruno,"

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

"My name is Gaara,"

"Well, my name is Simon. I'm the Prince's guardian. And this is the Prince himself, Prince Atem. We call him "prince" but he is the Pharaoh; the king of Egypt," Simon says.

"_Egypt?" _Naruto thought.

"Come, we shall continue our conversation back at the Palace. I'm also interested in those weapons of yours. I think I've seen them before, but where?" Simon says.

"Thank you, we don't know this place very well," Sakura says.

Suddenly, the genins' stomachs start to growl. "We also haven't eaten anything since we got here," Naruto says, scratching his head and laughing sheepishly.

"That's not a problem, you cat eat whatever you like at the Palace," Prince Atem says.

In the desert, a man is walking towards the village.

"Just you wait Pharaoh, the Millennium Items will be mine and the world will belong to me!"

**Chapter 18**

**End**


End file.
